Sangre Azul
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: When Liz Parker’s parents get a divorce, she has to move to the Upper East Side. Problem is, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than Chuck Bass... taken? Everyone’s going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.
1. Prologue

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

Prologue:

Sighing she walked through the front door of the _Crashdown_, she let herself relax at the thought of a Max free weekend. He seemed to think that she could just forgive him for sleeping with Tess because she 'slept' with Kyle.

However, ever since Alex's death it wasn't even about him and Tess or her and Kyle anymore. It was that after everything that she had been through and done for them they all doubted her and called her emotionally unstable over Alex's death.

What had hurt the most was Maria's reaction in the same group as that of the others. But having Kyle's constant support had kept her grounded and sane. But it had been Michael's surprise support that had humbled her and kept her from doing anything stupid to Max or the others.

She was getting fed up with all the bullshit that more or less said that her entire life had to revolve around them whether she liked it or not.

She lifted her backpack more comfortable on her shoulder as she walked toward the back room, "Afternoon, Jose!"

She smiled when her family's long time friend and restaurant chef waved at her with a spatula from behind the grill. She shook her head in amusement as she made her way up the stairs to her family's apartment. Luckily today she didn't start her shift until the dinner rush. It would mean a busy start straight away but it also meant she could relax a little and get some homework done.

She slowed her pace up the stairs as she heard her parents. They weren't yelling but they didn't exactly sound happy either. The two had been more tense than usual. They didn't yell at each other around her…but they didn't talk to one another either. It made for some extremely uncomfortable dinners.

"Be reasonable, Nancy!" she heard her father say.

"I am, Jeff! She's been through a lot lately what with Alex's death and whatever it is that she isn't talking about. You can't say that this won't be good for her!" her mother said in a far more snooty tone of voice that she was used of hearing from her mother.

She wasn't sure she really wanted to know what they were currently talking about.

"Yes, because the reason behind the change of scenery, as you called it, won't upset her at all! She doesn't know anyone there, Nancy! She only has one year left!" her father argued.

She frowned and pushed the apartment door open to watch her parents as they 'argued'.

"We're getting a divorce, Jeff! It's not like we're sending her to a boarding school and never speaking to her again!"

She gasped in shock, which got her parents attention.

"Lizzie!" her father exclaimed before walking over to her and running one of his hands over her hair. "Why don't you come into the living room to talk to me and your mom?"

She mechanically nodded and allowed her father to lead her to the couch. She vaguely heard her mother huff in such a way that told her that her mother was rolling her eyes.

"You're babying her again, Jeff!"

"And she found out rather unpleasantly, Nancy. I think she deserves some support!"

She cut in, in hopes of cooling the angst and tension in the room, "You're really getting a divorce?"

The two were silent for a few moments. Her father looked reluctant to tell her anything, where as her mother seemed to look at her father to break the news to her and ultimately be the 'bad guy' in the situation. It was something that annoyed her slightly.

"Yeah, sweetheart, your mom and I are getting a divorce," her father said softly.

She sat there quietly, "When?"

Her father was quiet for a moment and opened his mouth to answer her when her mother sighed, "Geez, Jeff, there is no need to drag it out! Liz, your father and I are signing the papers over the summer. And as soon as you finish up your junior year you and I are moving back to my parents' home for a little while. I've also already transferred your transcripts to my old high school."

Her eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding me! Mom, you went to school on the Upper East Side of Manhattan! New York!"

Her mother just nodded happily, "Yes, I know, dear. You'll be so happy there. Oh, and I changed your transcripts a bit. You're going to be registered as Elizabeth Van Leih, you'll make more friends that way."

She looked at her mother incredulously, "Hello! Don't I get a say in where I want to live?"

He mother seemed shocked at her outburst, "Why would you not want to move, you can start over in New York!"

She stood up, "Because, it will be my senior year, I'll know _no one_ who _won't_ get to know me for me, but rather for a last name and money that hasn't been a major part of my life _at all_. –Mom! You're taking me from the one home I've lived in all my life, my friends, my school, my life _and_ you're basically changing my last name without even asking me what I thought about all of this!"

Her mother frowned in anger and stood up with her hands on her hips, "Elizabeth Claudia Van Leih! I am your mother and I know what is best for you! You will go to school in New York and you will _not_ complain about it."

She fumed as she watched her mother storm off, "My last name is Parker _not_ Van Leih!"

Her mother just ignored her. She sighed in frustration as tears welled in her eyes and looked at her father, whom looked less than happy with her mother, "Things may not be perfect with my friends at the moment, but I don't want to live that far away from you, dad!"

Her father pulled her into a hug and ran a hand soothingly over her back, "Shh…it's alright, Sweetheart, I'll talk to your mother. In the mean time, why don't you take the rest of today off? I'll take your shift tonight."

She pulled back and looked at him uncertainly, "Dad, you don't have to do that. I can handle my shift."

Her father smiled and nodded, "You covered extra shifts this past weekend, and I can handle this one shift today. Take the rest of today for yourself and you can take your shift back tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'm going to head over to Michael's then. I love you, Daddy."

Her father smiled happily. She knew that her father really liked and respected Michael, and it made her happy to know that her dad and her 'brother' got along so well.

"Alright, sweetheart, have a good time and tell Michael I said 'hi!'"

She nodded, "I will, Daddy. See you late."

"Bye, Sweetheart. I love you," her father called to her as she left the apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She urgently knocked on Michael's door. She knew he was home she had seen his motorcycle as well as Kyle's car in the parking lot.

As soon as the door opened to reveal Michael tears began welling up in her eyes again.

"Parker? What's wrong?" Michael asked urgently, which alerted Kyle.

Kyle was next to Michael in moments, "Liz?"

"My parents are getting a divorce and my mom is moving me to New York," she said quietly.

The two in front of her were not the most emotionally expressive guys in the world, but Michael tensed and looked at her in surprise, which for Michael was a raised eyebrow and a 'you're kidding me' look on his face. Kyle on the other hand had wide eyes.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that? I thought you just said Nancy Parker is making you move?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

She glared at the mention of her mother, "No, Nancy Van Leih is making me move."

Michael opened the door to let her in with a confused expression, "Van Leih?"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he moved aside as well, "Her mother's teenage alter ego. Mrs. Parker was a spoiled, rich bitch before she met Mr. Parker. Every now and then it pops through her 'Mommy of the year' picture perfect image."

Michael raised an eyebrow and grunted causing Liz and Kyle to laugh slightly.

The three sat down on the couch watching some sports channel that none of them were really paying attention too. She was between the two of them… and she was happy.

"I don't want to move," she said softly as a tear escaped down her face.

She didn't look at the two, but she knew they were worried about her. She just quietly leaned her head on Michael's shoulder and brought her legs up to Kyle's lap and proceeded to let more tears fall as her two guys sat quietly and let her cry.

_Looks like even more drama is heading on its way down to Manhattan. Want to know the latest gossip on New Girl as she moves from small town New Mexico to the scandalous world of the Upper East Side Elite? _

_E-mail Gossip Girl at UknowULuvGossipG at AOL dot com __and type "Subscribe" to get the Gossip straight to your mailbox._

_Also, remember Gossip Girl is all about sharing your own gossip that you hear going around about the Upper East Siders and if proven true, it will be included in a future Gossip Girl email. Don't worry, you can thank me later._

_Just send it to me with the words "Gossip" and I'll read through it. My only requirements? It has to be juicy and something secret._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _


	2. Chapter One

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

**Heyy, I don't know if you guys realize this but the "Gossip Girl" email we set up (UknowULuvGossipG at aol dot com) is real. You email us with the words "subscribe" in the subject box and we'll add you to the subscribers that will get a "Gossip Girl" email with sneak peeks at our new chapter, days before we actually post it. Also if you type "Gossip" in the subject box, you can give us your ideas on what you want to see happen in the story and if we choose your "gossip" piece, you'll be mentioned in our story as a Gossip Girl informant and your idea will be included in our fic. However, the ideas must be kept relatively small. No "Chuck spotted cheating on Liz". So subscribe now and tell us your gossip!!**

* * *

Chapter One

Liz Parker did not walk out of a multi-million dollar penthouse in Upper East Side, Manhattan.

Liz Parker was not heading toward Tiffany's.

Liz Parker was not toting a Jimmy Choo hand bag.

Because Liz Parker did not exist…

At least Liz Parker did not exist in Manhattan, New York.

Liz Parker was the little girl who sat on her father's knee at age six and asked if she could work at their café.

Liz Parker was well on her way to Harvard University.

And most importantly—Liz Parker was a hometown girl from Roswell, New Mexico.

Liz Parker would never wear the latest designer trends.

Liz Parker couldn't even afford designer.

But then again she was no longer Liz Parker; she was now Elizabeth Van Leih, heiress extraordinaire.

She hated that no one knew her last name was Parker.

Her mother spent more time out dating than trying to at least reconcile some form of friendship with her father.

She hated… everything.

She sighed because a month ago, that thought would have made her sob her heart out. But now… now, she could barely feel anything, but the numbness of knowing that she couldn't go home.

She couldn't go back to her friends, her father, or even going back to being just Liz Parker.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

Liz stepped inside Tiffany's and smiled distantly at the saleswoman who immediately recognized her as the Van Leih heiress and set out a selection that would not normally be on display.

The first time she had come to Tiffany's was with her mother and when Liz had not acted 'properly' enthused, her mother started making a scene and had exceedingly embarrassed Liz to the point that she now projected the so called "proper happiness" even when she shopped without her mother.

Perusing the selection of diamonds, emeralds, rubies and whatever other luxury items were available… as had become par usual in the past month. She failed to see any items that appealed to her enough to buy and so she walked out empty handed.

Deciding that a walk would help clear her head she sighed and clacked her way down Fifth Ave in new Manolo Blahniks. She scanned the streets with green tinted Gucci sunglasses, looking for something, anything, to distract her from the boredom she was feeling.

She was well aware that most people would think she was crazy for being bored while in the middle of Manhattan, especially considering the amount of money she now wielded. She could do anything.

Sighing again as she aimlessly weaved in and out of the traffic or people on the sidewalk. She crossed the street, waving her hand as she walked in front of a cab and stopped traffic. She ignored the honks and blares of the cars as she headed toward Central Park. It seemed that lately the only place she could go, the only place she could take comfort in, was the park. It held a quiet comfort. New Yorkers were hard pressed to find anyplace quiet. To Liz, it was a place she could go and think and sometimes, she would even close her eyes and pretend she was home.

She smiled as she watched three children around five or six, running around playing on the grounds. Her smile faded, however, as she noticed their uniforms.

It had been a month since she moved to New York with her mother. One month away from her father, her friends… her home.

It was also one month until she would be the one wearing that uniform… until she was going to start a new school.

She was going to be a senior at Constance Billard School for Girls.

Liz's face scrunched up in distaste just thinking about it.

She started wandering away from the kids and towards a small secluded alcove of trees. She blushed as she saw couples walking and embracing. She felt like a voyeur watching someone else's private, intimate moments.

Suddenly, her face darkened.

Max.

Liz had never felt so conflicted in her life as when she was dating Max

After everything that happened… the difficulties they had even getting their relationship off the ground… Tess… the baby…

She loved Max, but after everything, she couldn't believe that he thought that she could just forgive and forget.

He broke her heart!

A small tear slid down Liz's cheek.

She hated New York… but at least it gave her space and time. It gave her perspective.

Liz scoffed. Well, it seems her mother had been right about that at least.

She sat at her usual bench and looked up at the trees, just thinking about everything that had happened.

Maybe... maybe her mother was right about more than just the time she needed… maybe this was a second chance at school, friends and maybe even love.

Liz shook her head. She wasn't going to be aiming for love. If it happened, it happened, but she learned her lesson in pushing for a relationship that clearly wasn't meant to be.

She sat there, just daydreaming, as she did more often than not these days. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked at her watch and realized that she had been out of it for two hours. Her stomach grumbled in protest as she realized it was past lunch time.

She sighed wearily as she forced her body to move away from her haven and into the depths of the Upper East Side.

Passing many people, weaving in and out, she ignored the lingering stares many men were giving her as her body swayed in a black Chanel dress.

Spotting a small café, she went in and ordered a sandwich and some coffee before going to the outside tables out front to eat in peace… or at least as much peace as she could get in noisy New York.

Liz sighed. It seemed like every other thought in her head was about how different her life had become in just one month.. She was in New York. She's away from friends.

Even her own thoughts were depressing her.

Liz's back straightened as she resolved herself not to think about it anymore today. She took a careful sip of her coffee as she wondered on what to do for the rest of the day because she was **not** going back to the penthouse… back to her mother.

She promptly erased that thought from her mind.

No.

She was not going to think about her mother. Not today and with any luck, not any day soon either.

She continued her thoughts of what to do more resolutely. She could go shopping. She was a girl after all and no girl can have too many pairs of shoes. Maybe, She could go see a movie.

Just as she was about to decide on what to do for the day, a shadow appeared over her and her half eaten sandwich. Looking up, she put a hand up against her sunglasses to help block the glare of the hot sun.

In front of her was a handsome brunette wearing cream slacks and the_ most_ ridiculous sweater she had ever seen. He pulled out the chair from across her table and moved it too beside her as he sat down in it.

"Can I help you?" Liz asked, an eyebrow raised at his audacity.

"Probably," the man replied smoothly, "I'm Chuck Bass"

Liz vaguely recognized the name, but showed no reaction. "And you, Chuck Bass, are sitting here because…?"

"There are no other seats available," He answered, a little annoyed that she, either didn't know his name, which was unlikely. He is, after all, _the_ Chuck Bass. Or, she didn't care.

When he had seen her from across the street, he noticed her designer clothes and noted that they were in one of the most expensive blocks in the city. He had assumed she had money, like him. But what if she was another Jenny Humphry? A poor Brooklyn girl stealing designer clothes in an attempt to fit in.

Or, if she did have money, then that meant she didn't care. But he was a Bass. Everyone who was anyone in Manhattan knew who the Basses were. Chuck was confused, but masked it.

Why?

Because now… now, she was an interesting enigma.

Liz made a show of looking around at the three empty tables in her vicinity.

"Allow me to rephrase my earlier statement. There are no other seats available near such a stunning show of beauty," Chuck drawled.

Liz continued to look unimpressed, but responded none-the-less, "Sure, go ahead and sit. But if you want beauty, you'll have to go elsewhere," She replied dismissively before standing up and leaving with her sandwich in her hand.

Chuck's mouth opened as he stared at her retreating figure.

_What__… the… fuck?_

* * *

_What's this, boys and girls? Chuck Bass turned down by the new girl? Looks like summer in New York just got a whole lot more interesting. Careful though, new girl. When you play with Chuck Bass… You get burned. Didn't everyone learn their lesson with Queen B? Guess time will only tell whether C smells a hunt with the new girl on the block._

_Who am I? Now, that's a Secret I'll Never tell._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Two:

Chuck smoothly stepped out of his car. There was yet another Gala coming up and the newly merged Bass and Van der Woodsen family were required to attend their first ball together. Not his idea of a good time, but there was sure to be something entertaining to do this evening... or someone.

Chuck outwardly smirked at this thought.

He had already finished getting his new tuxedo fitted and now he just needed a watch and cufflinks before he went in search of something to hold his attention. One of the few things he disliked about the summer time was the constant heat. Although… the upside would definitely have to be the latest styles that women wore. Warm weather…lighter clothing that showed off more skin.

There definitely were upsides to the summer weather.

He smirked to himself as he looked a blonde up and down as she walked by him. His smirk widened slightly when she turned her own gaze on him.

Yes, life was good when you were Chuck Bass.

He stepped away from his car and turned toward the other side of the street to find a coffee shop or a café. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of the beautiful brunette sitting at one of the outside tables. Her hair was down, straight as a pin, but he had to admit…it looked good on her. Her green tinted Gucci sun glasses were perched on top of her head, which caused her hair to expose her long neck. She looked every inch as rich as the Upper East Side Elite with her designer clothing and accessories.

She seemed to have acquired all of the important ones as well; Jimmy Choo hand bag, Manolo Blahnik shoes, and his favorite, that very attractive, black Chanel dress. It showed off the curve of her breast and the rounding of her hips perfectly.

Annoyingly, he heard Nate's voice in his head calling him gay. Chuck was not gay. He just held a certain appreciation for designer clothing… and the women in them.

Anyway, it looked like his day had just started looking up. He smirked as his mind came up with all of the devious things he could do to her.

Nathaniel and his shopping could wait.

He took in more details as he walked across the street, not even caring about the honking of angry drivers. And why should he? He practically owned this town.

As he got closer he realized that he hadn't seen her around the Upper East Side before. It was an unusual observation considering he knew many people, especially of the female variety; after all he was a Bass. Also, she fit the perfect picture of an elite heiress. She could be another Jenny Humphrey, but those were designers she was wearing and they were definitely not knock offs. When you see the real deal day in and day out, it was easy to spot fakes.

He made his way over to her table and stood over her making sure that he cast a shadow over her meal. He waited until she acknowledged him and looked up to reach for the chair that was placed across from her and position it so that he would now be sitting next to her.

He watched as one of her eyebrows rose elegantly.

"Can I help you?"

He smirked as he realized that she must be a new addition to the Upper East Side if she didn't recognize him. "Probably," he said as he held back any indication that he was amused at the fact that she had no idea who he was, "I'm Chuck Bass."

There. Now she would be falling at his feet. After all, who could deny a Bass; he was good looking and he had the bank account to match.

He waited for the recognition; the seductive smile to grace her face as she realized that she was in the presence of someone who could possibly raise her social standings.

And he waited.

Nothing.

"And you, Chuck Bass, are sitting here because…?"

He was momentarily stunned, but hid it well. She was saying that to him? As if he were some Brooklyn riff-raff and not Chuck Bass.

This was not going as planned. He should be dropping blatant innuendoes and she should be suggesting that they go back to his place. Instead she was just looking at him like he was intruding on her peaceful afternoon.

"There are no other seats available," he tried a new approach. Such a statement considering the environment would surely tell her that he was interested in her.

He had come to the conclusion that she was obviously one of the more oblivious women that he had come into contact with. It was annoying yet refreshing at the same time. Annoying in the sense that normally women were aware of him and his interest the moment he looked at them. Yet, it was refreshing in the way that told him she had not been touched by the obvious down sides of the Upper East Side Elite. She was one of the ones that still remained innocent in the ways in which the Uppers East Side worked.

Her action of pointedly taking in the empty tables around them was a bit of a contradiction to the image that she had given him mere moments ago. She obviously knew that he was hitting on her, she probably came from money, she now knew that he was a Bass, and yet she did nothing.

She just sat there…annoyed with him. This had never happened before…

"Allow me to rephrase my earlier statement. There are no other seats available near such a stunning show of beauty," he threw on the Bass charm heavier than he normally would.

No one could resist the Bass charm. It was physically impossible. He had seen many try and he had seen even more fail.

The entire situation should have been easy after that. She would gush at his charm. He would get her number before taking her back to his apartment and afterward, she would sit by the phone waiting for him to call.

She looked at him as if she wanted to roll her eyes.

This woman was infuriating. There was _no _way that she was going to do what no other woman had even thought of doing in the past.

"Sure, go ahead and sit."

He smirked at her statement. That was more like it.

"But if you want beauty, you'll have to go elsewhere," she dismissed him.

He sat there stunned momentarily; before he turned his gaze back to her and watched her walk away. He had never been dismissed before. That was usually his doing not the other way around.

There was one thing for sure…Chuck Bass did not get dismissed, turned down, ignored or otherwise.

He would have her.

After all he was Chuck Bass.

And what Chuck Bass wanted…Chuck Bass got.

* * *

_C doesn't look too happy at being denied. Look out New Girl, once a Bass has you in his sights you don't get out until he says so._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Three:

Thoughts of Chuck Bass and his 'inquiry' about a date wouldn't leave her mind as she walked farther and farther away from him. His arrogance was both amusing and annoying to her at the same time.

On one hand she really liked that a guy could where a sweater like his and still be one of the most confident and arrogant people she had ever met. On the other hand, she knew that the arrogance came from his last name…something that she was still not comfortable with, especially considering her own last name.

She had to admit though, he was gorgeous. And he was obviously very much the kind of guy she went for…tall...dark…gorgeous.

She smiled slightly to herself at the controlled, neat yet messy at the same time hair. And his chocolate brown eyes were far warmer than Max's had ever been, yet still held a steel glint.

She sighed as the smile fell from her face.

His arrogance was something she could have dealt with if it hadn't been something, she was sure was caused from the Bass name. She knew that her rejection had probably pissed him off, but if he was like some of the Upper East Side Elite…she wasn't sure if she wanted to start a relationship with someone who was like that. People more concerned with their last name and what it could get them than anything else.

Maybe she shouldn't judge him just yet. After all, she only spent a whopping ten minutes with the man.

Sighing, she realized that she had finally made her way back to her penthouse apartment that she shared with her mother. This was by far her least favorite place in all of Manhattan…at least it was when her mother was around. The apartment wasn't so bad when she had the place to herself. Then she could where sweats around the place and not have her mother look at her like she had just committed the worst fashion offence in history… which in Manhattan, it was.

Dejectedly she made her way into the building and passed the front desk.

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Van Leih," said the desk attendant.

She gave the elder man a smile. She was sure he had been working there for a long time, but since she and her mother had moved in, he had been nothing but pleasant to both her and her mother…even when her mother was a royal bitch to him. He was a sweet old man so she always said 'Hello' and gave him a pleasant smile.

The closer the elevator got to the penthouse the more she began to think that staying at the café and dealing with an arrogant and overly confident society boy might not have been so bad after all. At least it would have kept her from her mother's latest chatter about her latest functions or gossip that was going around.

Gossip was fine, after all she had listened to Maria gossip about everything under the sun back home, but the things her mother would come back to the penthouse with, were truly astounding. One time, her mother had told her about the wife that had found her husband sleeping with one of the maids so she had gone out and spent mass amounts of his money before having her own affair with the cook…seriously she had sat there for twenty minutes in shock.

The ding of the elevator reaching the penthouse brought her out of her thoughts of her mother's new and exciting world that she seemed to be getting dragged into no matter how much she dug her heals in. She groaned inwardly as she saw her mother on the phone in the living room with this voice that could make the majority of the population cringe. There was no need for a voice to go up that many octaves over a freaking gala.

Sighing, she made her way to her wing of the apartment to put her bags in her room. She tried not to dwell too much on the extravagancy of her room. It didn't seem fair to her that her _bedroom_ here could be the size of her apartment back home, where her father was still sleeping in a bedroom the size of her new closet.

She placed her bags on her king sized bed. 'Only the best for a Van Leih!' her mother had exclaimed when she had insisted that she get a King rather than a full or a queen. Not that it mattered what Liz said. Her mother had told the maid her own specifications, regardless of Liz's wants.

She was setting her sunglasses on her bureau when her mother came in her room, literally gliding through the door. "Oh Liz, you are never going to believe what Vivian Coates just told me."

Liz had to bite her tongue to keep her sarcastic comment about some new society scandal to herself. It would not go over well with her mother and the last thing she really wanted to do with her mother at the moment was get into an unnecessary fight. "What, Mom?"

She watched as her mother got all giddy. She had a feeling that if it hadn't been an 'improper' action her mother would be doing some kind of happy dance at the moment.

"There is a gala in two weeks that is being held in the Honor of one of the New York Supreme Court Justices," she said happily.

Liz looked at her mother in confusion, "I thought Grandmother and Grandfather had already said we had to go to that one?"

Her mother nodded, "They did, but they said that it was just for the political families of New York. Vivian said that the Judges wife changed it so that anyone of Upper East Side Manhattan could and would be attending. This means you'll get to meet some of the peers you will be attending Constance Billards with and even some of the fine young men that will be attending the brother school to Constance, St. Jude's."

Liz really did groan at the look on her mother's face, "Mom, I am already going to the gala, please, for my sanity, don't start setting me up on any dates. Let me just meet my new peers and start making friends. I have only been in Manhattan for a month; I really don't want to have the matchmaking process start already."

Her mother seemed to deflate a bit at her statement. She could tell that her mother really wanted her to make friends and find a 'nice young man', which was all fine and good, except her mother had a habit of picking out 'suitors' that would appeal to her rather than her daughter.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and immediately regretted what she was about to let come out of her mouth, "Mom, I am going to go shopping for a dress for the gala tomorrow, are there any suggestions you have?"

She was happy that her mother seemed to be distracted from the topic of possible matches for her, but the topic of shopping was nearly just as bad.

"Oh, that's right you don't have a gown yet, do you?" her mother gasped as if scandalized.

"Mom, don't worry, I won't stop shopping tomorrow until I find a gown. Besides I'm sure I will be able to quire something. After our first shopping trip, every store, boutique, and jewelry store knows who I am," she hated that fact, but it was true and it was also something she didn't see herself being allowed to escape anytime soon. So she was taking the Michael 'Stonewall' Guerin approach…quietly sit on the sidelines and watch as the sales people made fools out of themselves and inwardly make fun of them.

Michael wasn't big on hearing about her shopping trips but she knew he found her tales of the sales people both amusing and disturbing at the same time.

She stood there as she took in her mother's 'advice'. "Get a gown that is both the latest trend but is also formal. The gala is formal and requires those attending to wear ball gowns and tuxedos. And be sure to find a color that will compliment your skin tone; maybe a lighter color to showcase your tan complexion. Or maybe a richer color to bring out your eyes and hair…"

Sighing, Liz blocked out the rest of her mother's 'advice' as she began moving around her room and putting away her new clothes; she injected the appropriate 'okay' and 'sounds good' every now and then. Besides she knew that once she got her mother talking about fashion she was never really listening to her responses anyway.

* * *

_Well, well, well. Seems like New Girl isn't taking to the life of the rich and famous very well. Poor little New Girl, don't you know? Life in the Upper East Side's not about happiness… it's about getting what you want and decimating everything in your way. If New Girl continues her interest in C, she's going to end up with a close-up of that fact. Queen B may be done with her man, but that doesn't mean she'll let New Girl play. Better watch your back, new girl…_

_And who am I? Now, that's a secret I'll never tell. The only one._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Four:

Liz yawned and rolled over in her bed. She stretched luxuriously before remembering what it was she had to do today.

She turned over a hid her head under her pillow while groaning. Ew, formal dress shopping.

She vaguely heard the knocking of the door, but ignored it in favor of pretending she was dead. What went unheard, however, was the turning of the door and the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor of her common room.

"Elizabeth?" A sharp feminine voice was heard.

"Grandmother?" Liz's head popped up from under her pillow, making her bedhead that much worse.

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course," She replied as she scrambled to appear as if she'd been awake for hours.

A short, slender woman appeared by the doors. The years had clearly taken its toll on her, but she still looked very beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes held a hint of hardness, but kindness shown through as well.

She was dressed in a smart red business suit and black Jimmy Choo heels. All in all, she portrayed a "no nonsense" kind of woman. In all honesty, every time she saw her grandmother, Liz was reminded of Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter movies: stern, but kind.

"Interesting hair style, Elizabeth. Is that the new fashion?" Miriam Van Leih teased her only granddaughter.

"What?" Liz looked into a nearby mirror, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she patted down her hair in an attempt to tame it.

She turned around, cheeks painted pink as she attempted to change the subject, "What are you doing here, Grandmother?"

Miriam raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Your mother called and said you requested my help in picking out a formal down for tonight. You know, Elizabeth, you shouldn't leave these kinds of things to the last minute," Miriam scolded slightly.

"Mother," Elizabeth grunted out in frustration before returning her attention to the older woman, "I know I shouldn't, but-"

"Oh!" Miriam interrupted as her purse started ringing, "What on earth?" Miriam dug through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She held it between her thumb and her pointer finger, as if it were something utterly distasteful to her. She flipped it open and stared confusedly at it before Elizabeth decided to take pity and pressed the talk button.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Miriam spoke before turning to the phone, "Hello… Nancy? Why are you calling, aren't you only on the other side of the penth-…. Yes, I know, but you are only…. Yes, dear, I'm well aware…. I have been doing this a while now. I taught you, if you recall…. I'm sure that Elizabeth has been perfectly capable of picking out her own clothes for quite some time now…" Miriam sighed lightly, "Very well. I shall pass on the message… Yes, yes, good bye, dear." Miriam shut the phone off and literally threw it at Liz's bed before muttering, "Most odious woman alive."

Miriam turned to face curious brown eyes and an amused smile, "You mother wishes for your gown to be a dark burgundy."

Liz rolled her eyes, but stopped at her grandmother's disapproving frown. Women of society did not roll their eyes.

She nodded her understanding of her mother's request silently.

Miriam smiled as she waved her hands for Elizabeth to go ahead and freshen up, "I'll be out in the common room waiting, dear."

Liz nodded and walked to the bathroom. She stepped onto travertine floors and moved to the giant Jacuzzi bathtub. She turned on the faucets and jets as she slipped off her light pink silk robe. The water felt exquisite on her tense muscles as she slipped into the enormous tub.

She just let her mind wander as she soaked in all the good energy she was feeling. Her mind had unwontedly wandered to the boy she had met the previous day. A small scowl crept across her face. Now that time had passed, his face had blurred and his so called charms had faded from her mind. All that was left was the arrogance he portrayed and her irritation at his audacity. Liz hoped that she would never meet that boy again.

Sighing as she got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her body and went into her bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.

Knowing that she would be in and out of dresses all day, she slipped on a cute denim mini skirt and a normal baby tee: comfy and easy to change out of.

Liz grabbed a Louis Vuitton handbag and walked through the door to see her mother and her grandmother both sitting on the couch. She sighed before throwing herself in head first.

"Hello, mom," She greeted.

Nancy raised up a Bloody Mary, virgin, Liz assumed, as it was only ten in the morning, in greeting.

"Leaving for dress shopping?" Nancy inquired.

"Yes, mom," as you very well know, Liz thought.

Nancy smiled, too excited for such a small thing, "Great. Then I'll see the two of you soon."

Both Liz and Miriam nodded as they walked out the door and quickly headed into the main area of the penthouse and then to the elevator.

As the two entered the lobby, both, simultaneously slid on Chanel sunglasses and walked out into the hot New York sun.

"So, where to?" Liz asked.

"Shoes," Miriam replied, "You know what I say. Finding a dress is easy. Finding shoes you'll be comfortable in for hours is the difficult part of an ensemble."

They both smiled before heading to Miriam's favorite shoes store.

Five long hours later, Liz's outfit was complete. It started with bronze heels with brown and silver stones gemmed to the thick front strap. Then came the matching jewelry set. The set included earrings, a necklace and a tiara. Liz protested the tiara, she was a little old for it, but her grandmother insisted and they reached a compromise. Liz would wear the tiara as long as she could get her hair done in such a way that the tiara merely looked like a hair pin. The design of the set was gorgeous. It was beautiful, yet understated and styled vintage. It was gold with diamonds and pearls in an elegant design.

Lastly, was the dress. While the dress wasn't burgundy, it was a deep, rich red. Its bodice was studded with diamonds and its skirt contained dozens of little bunches which continued onto the train. On the front of the dress, there were three large clusters of diamonds. Overall, the dress was worth more than a pretty penny. Liz had protested and had even left the boutique saying she refused to buy it. However, her grandmother went behind her back to purchase it and refused to return it, leaving her with little choice but to wear it or else her grandmother would have spent all that money for nothing.

Miriam received a call as they stood on the street waiting for the limo. It was Liz's grandfather, Jacob. Miriam turned to Liz and excused herself from the rest of the shopping trip.

Liz smiled in relief before her grandmother turned stern and wiggled out the promise that Elizabeth would buy an overcoat and a purse that matched, no matter the cost.

Finally alone, Liz huffed at the promise before continuing on in her search. Thankful that she was almost done, she stopped in at Chanel and spotted a burgundy coat that was a shade darker than her dress and perfect for her. Liz bought it and plugged in her iPod before the price was named, simply handing over her credit card. Ignorance was bliss when it came to prices in New York City.

Elizabeth called for her limo to unload the bag before spotting Neiman Marcus. She sighed and stepped in. She looked around, not really seeing anything that interested her before she spotted the perfect handbag. It was bronze and had the trademark little lock on top of it. It was a Chloe Paddington. Liz squealed mentally at finally being done, but as she looked around, Liz saw many cute things that were also very comfortable besides her handbag.

She looked down at her watch and realized that she did not have the time to shop if she wanted her hair done the way she wanted. Making a mental note to return soon, Liz paid for the bag and left for the hair stylist.

She went in and explained that she wanted large curls and waves and that she wanted the tiara woven into her hair so that the bands disappeared and all that was left were the gemmed designs.

A little over two hours later and she was finished. She raced out of the limo and into her penthouse, kicking off shoes and clothes as she entered her common room. She only had forty five minutes to get ready because it was a twenty minute drive.

Elizabeth hastily put her clothes on, but took care to make sure she looked perfect. She knew that her mother would rather she arrive to the gala late than looking disarrayed.

She gasped a breath of relief as she saw that she arrived to the ball only ten minutes late. Elizabeth took a deep, calming breath. This was her first real appearance with Upper East Side society. She had to make a good impression or risk being a pariah before she even made it to school.

Slowly she made her way up to the two grand doors. She let her eyes briefly scan the banner saying "Welcome to the Raydehr Celebratory Gala Event", ignoring the curious looks the people already inside the ballroom were giving her.

She must have looked more nervous than she thought because the announcer whispered for her to breathe before taking a deep breath and bellowing, "Please welcome Elizabeth Van Leih, heiress to the Van Leih Law Firm!"

* * *

_Woah, New Girl. That's quite the entrance. But don't think that a fancy name and a fancy entrance are going to get you anything here. This is the Upper East Side, after all and that means that everyone has one of those. Watch your back, new-be. You just jumped head first into a pool of sharks… and it's feeding time._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Elizabeth's heels: www (DOT) shoebuy (DOT) com/sizzle-maui/186410/416595

Earrings and Necklace: sweetromanceonline (DOT) com/e831.html

Tiara: sweetromanceonline (DOT) com/hb831.html

Dress: store (DOT) christinagowns (DOT) com/index.cfm?fuseactioncatalog.catalog&categoryID79

Handbag: www (DOT) buychinawholesale (DOT) co (DOT) uk/attractive-chloe-paddington-bronzecoloured-handbags-pi-651.html?osCsid8e2ef31c5695a1847245afd1921a5f68

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

"Sangre Azul"

By **SnowyOwl17** and **Tenshi noyo ryu taiga** aka **Peyton Leigh**

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Raydehr's Celebratory Gala Event had just gotten underway. Limo after Limo arrived at the entrance of Supreme Court Judge Raydehr's mansion promptly at 7:30. The mansion was decorated extravagantly, both inside and out. The live orchestra provided the ballroom with pleasant background music. Just by the looks of everything, it was clear that no expense was spared for the design of the party. It was immaculate.

It screamed money, privilege, and more importantly… the Upper East Side.

However, there was more to this party than just the celebration for the Judge and his family. It was also the night that seemed to be on the topic of every circle's gossip. Among the adults of the room it was the chance to see just who was invited to the party and who wasn't and, of course, the ever important question of why said person(s) were invited and why said person(s) weren't. While, for the younger generation, it was a chance to see if there would be any drama to report to Gossip Girl. Things had been rather boring as of late, seeing as how Serena and Lonely Boy had broken up, Chuck and Nate were now on speaking terms once again and Blair was in Europe.

And of course…Chuck Bass was again free from Blair Waldorf.

Of course, there was the typical everyday gossip, as well, but there was, as of yet, no new scandal…and things were getting rather dull for the Upper East Siders.

As Chuck walked into the venue with his father, his new step-mother, Serena and Eric he quickly scoped out the route to the closest drink available. He could only hope that the night picked up rather quickly.

As Chuck and the new Bass family stopped at the door to be announced, he heard some giggling coming from his right. He looked over to find a few intriguing prospects talking to one another. He was able to pick up a few statements here and there about what they were vapidly going on about.

"So, do you think he and Blair are still together?" one of the blondes asked.

"Didn't you hear? She left for Europe without him and apparently he spent the night with the decorator," the redhead replied.

"So, he's still free?" the blonde questioned as if the answer weren't already obvious. This was Chuck Bass they were talking about. He's always free… now that Waldorf's claws were out of him.

"According to Gossip Girl, he's been behaving like his usual self since the summer began." A brunette answered.

Chuck blinked at the brunette as she turned her head slightly. Just as quickly as he saw the unknown girl from the café, she was gone, and the brunette in front of him replaced the mystery girl's face.

Chuck shook his head of those thoughts before smirking to himself as he then looked one of the blondes up and down when she realized that he was standing right there. When his eyes got up to her face he just gave her a smirk that clearly said he would be talking to her later.

Ignoring the glances that came their way when they were announced, as Mr. and Mrs. Bart Bass of Bass Real Estate, Serena Van der Woodson, heiress to the Van der Woodson Shipping Firm, Charles Bass, heir to Bass Real Estate and Eric Van der Woodson, heir to the Van der Woodson Shipping Firm, he began looking around the room for Nathaniel.

Spotting him, he made his way forwards, but not before grabbing a flute of champagne as a waiter walked by.

"Nathaniel," Chuck called out when he got closer.

Nate smirked at him, "Nice entrance, heir of Bart Bass."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "You would think that with the amount of money these people spend on ruining the fun out of the Upper East Side's youth that they could at least remember more than whose son I am."

Nate laughed and took his own flute of champagne from the waiter, nodding in thanks as the waiter walked away. After taking a drink he turned back to Chuck with a confused and slightly annoyed expression of his face, "By the way… Dude, why'd you ditch me yesterday? Where were you?"

The repeated thought of the woman he had met at the café caused Chuck to smirk in both annoyance and in fond remembering, "It looks like we might have a new member in the Upper East Side."

Nate raised his eyebrows knowingly, "You met her already?"

Chuck smirked at him, "She intrigued me enough that I simply had to make her acquaintance."

Nate shook his head with a half annoyed, half amused smirk on his face, "What an introduction; a night with you. Does she at least realize that you do make your 'acquaintances' with every other girl on the Upper East Side as well?"

"She will soon enough," Chuck said arrogantly.

Nate frowned for a moment at his response before raising an eyebrow and looking at his best friend in amusement, "No… it isn't possible that she turned you down, is it?"

Chuck glared at Nate, "She did not turn me down. She simply is not as well seated in luxury as I am. She will come around to realize her faux pas."

Nate just smiled and shook his head, "You will never admit that you were turned down by a girl in your life."

"That's because it will never happen, Nathaniel."

Nate turned his head to grin in amusement and as he did so caught a glimpse of deep red and diamonds. He turned his head completely and saw a beautiful girl with small curves and a light curious smile with just a hint of nervousness in her posture, standing in the doorway waiting to be announced. He lightly elbowed Chuck, "Hey, who's that?"

Chuck turned his head to where Nate was looking. He was surprised to see the same woman that turned him down, standing in the doorway of this month's top Gala of the Upper East Side. He smirked in true Chuck Bass fashion, "That, Nathaniel, is the lovely lady that kept me from your presence," seeing a spark of interest in his friend's eyes, he also said, "Don't waste your time, Nathaniel; she's not worth that kind of interest. She is nowhere near as wealthy as we are."

Nate rolled his eyes at Chuck's statement, "Is that why you plan on spending so much time getting her?"

Chuck smirked, "That is simply one night. You, Nathaniel, make a habit of relationships. She's not worth your time," he repeated.

Nate was about to say something when the beautiful brunette was announced, "Please Welcome Elizabeth Van Leih, heiress to the Van Leih Law Firm."

Nate knew he shouldn't be surprised that the heiress of such a renowned law firm was present, what did surprise him however, was that Chuck appeared to not have known who she was immediately.

Nate turned to look at his friend in amusement, even more so when he saw the shocked look in his eyes. It took a lot to get any kind of reaction out of Chuck Bass, especially one of shock…he liked this girl more and more already, "Not as wealthy as we are, or more importantly, not a wealthy as _you_ are, huh? I'm surprised, a girl of her _stature_…not knowing who _the_ Chuck Bass is?" Nate stressed his words mockingly.

Nate smirked even wider when Chuck sent his a look that clearly told him to '_shut the fuck up'._

If there was one thing that Nate could say that he definitely liked about this girl was that she was throwing his best friend for a tailspin. She was going to cause a few bruises to Chuck's ego and he, for one, couldn't wait to see it.

Chuck stood there silently fuming. The woman that had turned him down was none other than a Van Leih. How on earth could she have had no idea who he was? Chuck refused to believe he was dismissed knowingly by her.

No one turned down a Bass, especially Chuck Bass. Van Leih or not, he would have her. Who she was just made her all that more of an intrigue to him. She was no longer a nameless girl that was trying to fit into the world of the Upper East Side. Now she was a woman worthy of his attention; worthy of his pursuit; worthy of his time.

He let a smirk grow on his face as he watched her move across the room as she was introduced to one person after another. He let his gaze move over her body as he took in the enticing indentation of her waist and the inviting fit of the bodice to her breasts as it gently created swells of cleavage that just begged for him to touch.

Oh, yes. Elizabeth Van Leih would be his.

* * *

_Looks like the secret's out New Girl. Better watch out, it's not just C's bite that can cause you pain. It seems like N is taken with the New Girl as well. Looks like a new love triangle is blooming between UES's favorite boys, but with Blair out of the picture, who will it be that gets their feelings hurt this time?_

_And who am I? Now that's a secret I'll Never tell._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Six:

Elizabeth looked around. Beautiful people talking about superficial things. She turned around to head for the bar and as she passed a group of girls she heard one of them mention the name Bass. Where had she heard that before?

Liz shook it off and walked more determinately toward the bar when suddenly, a man blocked her path.

"Excuse me-," She looked up into the handsome smirking face of the boy from lunch.

"No, excuse me from not knowing your name yesterday. I was completely remiss in my duties," Chuck replied smoothly.

Elizabeth looked up at him dubiously, "Duties?"

Chuck opened his mouth before a ring came from his pocket and her purse simultaneously. All around the room, vibrations and rings could be heard.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and saw two new Gossip Girl messages. She sighed as she inwardly cursed Maria for making her subscribe. She flipped open her phone and was shocked to see… well, her!

There, on Gossip Girl, was a picture of Liz coming down the ballroom stairs not ten minutes ago. She swiftly read the caption.

_Hello there. Gossip Girl here, once again, to report on the scandalous lives of the Upper East Side's Elite. It seems that today, we have a new player in the game. Elizabeth Van Leih… but let's just call her New Girl. Let's see how New Girl fits in with the sharks, shall we? Here's hoping they don't take a bite out of her… then who would entertain us?_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Liz was shocked. She had read the occasional Gossip Girl text and had known that they were about real people, but her? No way. Liz took a deep breath before reading the second text. Liz was shocked! There was a picture of her that had to have only been taken a second ago with her next to Café Boy.

_Me again. Seems like New Girl __did__ jump in with the sharks, and the worst one. That's right. The one, the only, Chuck Bass. That's one way to get a reputation in Manhattan, but probably not the best way, New Girl. Really, ten seconds from your intro into Manhattan's Elite and you're already getting dirty with C? Tisk tisk, New Girl. We just got our playboy back, and we're not giving him up without a fight._

_And Who Am I? Now, That's a Secret I'll Never Tell_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Liz needed to sit. Chuck Bass? Now she remembered his name… what did Gossip Girl mean about his reputation?

She swiftly walked away from Chuck as he continued reading his own Gossip Girls texts. She slid to the darker end of the bar and ordered a long island iced tea. Technically, she wasn't old enough to drink, but as her mother had told her… in New York, rules don't matter if you have enough money.

She took her drink and walked quietly out a side door to a balcony, escaping Chuck's searching eyes. She leaned across the railing and took a small sip and sighed. Was this the way her life was going to be the entire year?

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

Maria walked out of a crowded store. She looked around the mall and decided it was time for dinner as she headed towards the food court. She stood in line impatiently, bored out of her mind. Maria's gaze softened. It was times like these that the loss of her two best friends was more noticeable. If Alex were still alive, he'd have goofed around, making the time pass more quickly. And if Liz hadn't have moved, she would have been at the mall with Maria, helping her choose clothes, gossiping about boys. Girl stuff.

Maria rolled her eyes in self-deprecation as she felt tiny prickles in the back of her eyes as she held in her tears. She knew she was lying to herself. Even if Liz had stayed in Roswell… the way Maria had talked to her… She knew Liz would never have forgiven her so easily.

She shook her head and closed her eyes in an effort to empty her mind of those sad thoughts. A loud cough came from behind her. She opened her eyes and blushed as she realized that she had been holding the line up. She rushed through and looked for a place to sit and eat. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone she could sit with, but she wasn't sure if she should. She looked around some more, but realizing that there was nowhere else, she made her way to the table.

"Hey, Isabel. Can I sit?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Isabel blinked in shock, but nodded anyway.

Maria sat down and started to eat in awkward silence. Suddenly, they both heard rings. Isabel took a drink as she easily slid her phone from her purse, ignoring Maria fumbling to find hers.

Isabel opened it up and promptly choked on her soda.

Maria looked up questioningly, but Isabel was too surprised to do anything but gape at her Gossip Girl text. Maria snickered at the sight of soda dribble coming from the corner of the Ice Queen's mouth, but quickly shut up as her own eyes bulged at her text message.

"Liz?!" They both yelled.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

Chuck had to pull a lot of strings to be standing where he was. Normally, he didn't put in more than minimal effort to attain a girl, but Elizabeth Van Leih had managed to capture his attention.

Currently, Chuck stood, waiting in the intense New York heat, in front of Elizabeth's penthouse building. It had taken quite a bit of sweet-talking and name throwing for him to gain the necessary information, but he now had it and he was making good use of the information.

Chuck reached into the inside pocket of his Armani suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He then reached down into his pants pocket for a lighter. He inhaled deeply, relishing the rush of tobacco in his lungs. With high and mighty Serena and good boy Eric around, his father had been keeping him to a higher standard than he had bothered to previously. This had been Chuck's first cigarette in a little less than a month.

He smiled at his luck as he saw Elizabeth leaving the hotel just a couple minutes after Chuck had first arrived at her home. He watched as she hurried down the front steps and into the throng of traffic before flicking his cigarette to the ground and hurrying behind her.

"Hello again, Elizabeth," He greeted as he came up beside her.

He laughed at her shocked face before she managed to cover it up with a smooth, "Hello, Bass."

"You disappeared last night without finishing our conversation," He started.

"I wasn't aware we were having one," Elizabeth responded, borderline rudely.

Chuck laughed in his sinfully wicked way as he then answered, "Whether or not you knew we were having a conversation is of no concern to me. We were having one and now you need to make it up to me."

Liz blinked at his audacity, "Excuse me?"  
"Allow me to take you out tomorrow night? Eight thirty?" Chuck replied.

"I don't even know you!" Elizabeth looked at him as though he were crazy. Though, given some of the rumors she had heard last night about the things he'd done, he might be.

Chuck smiled sexily, "That's where the dating comes in."

Liz didn't know what it was about the way Chuck had said the word 'dating' but it clearly illustrated that 'dating' had little to do with dates and more to do with what would happen after.

"I don't know anything about you," She repeated, trying harder to get lost in the crowd.

"Then we have a clean slate. Get to know me," Chuck tried, before a dark look on his face appeared, "Unless knowing is the problem. Tell me, what gossip about _the_ Chuck Bass is out there now?"

Liz was stuck. She really didn't believe in gossip, but the things people had said about him… Also, she had read a couple things about him on Gossip Girl back in Roswell…

"Alright. _One_ date," She agreed, "Tomorrow at eight thirty."

Chuck smiled victoriously making her wonder if his anger at the gossip surrounding him had just been a ploy that she had fallen for.

She walked up three small steps and reached out a hand to push in a large glass door, but before it could reach the solidness of the gold frame it was snagged by a larger, cooler hand.

She turned sideways, eyes wide as she watched him slowly bring up her left hand to his lips and giving it a small squeeze before dropping it.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I look forward to tomorrow."

And with that, Chuck Bass disappeared into the heavy crowd, leaving only Liz's blushing cheeks and slightly labored breathing as proof that he had ever been there.

Elizabeth pushed through the door and went straight to the private elevator, hidden in the back of the lobby. She pressed the button for the highest floor in the entire building. She walked out of the elevator in a daze before wandering between plants, couches, and people before making it to the back of the floor.

She barely looked over at the secretary who gave Liz the go ahead before walking into the post office and literally collapsing in the chair in front of a large desk.

The aging man behind the desk raised an eyebrow at her candidness but made no remark, simply continuing to look through his papers.

A good five minutes later, Liz finally spoke.

"I think I'm about to go on a date with a total man whore."

* * *

_Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems like New Girl just couldn't resist our resident playboy's charms. New Girl knows the score; knows his reputation. Could it be that she hopes to accomplish what B couldn't? Taming the wild Bass? Or is she just looking for what every other girl in New York is looking for? One night with the infamous Chuck Bass. Looks can be deceiving, we'll have to see this one out…_

_  
XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

"Sangre Azul"

By **SnowyOwl17** and **Tenshi noyo ryu taiga** aka **Peyton Leigh**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

**Summary:** When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

**Banner:** i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Elizabeth Van Leih-Parker's grandfather was an honest, fair man. His many great-grandfather had started his life by coming over to America on the Mayflower and starting his new life as a solicitor. And the Van Leihs had been doing it ever since.

Jacob Van Leih was tough. He hated mistakes and he hated the people that made them. He realized that mistakes were a part of life, however, it was his belief that it did not give people the right to be careless because carelessness led to costly mistakes.

Jacob Van Leih was also stern. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he expected of others and he made sure they both knew it and lived up to it.

Lastly, Jacob Van Leih was hard on others. He cared about people, friends, family, but that did not mean he allowed them a free pass in life. His wife had coddled their daughter Nancy and that had led to her growing up spoiled. It wasn't until she met her ex-husband Jeff that she learned any real responsibility…

But, if there was one thing you could say about Jacob with absolute certainty, it was that he loved his granddaughter like no one else. Even with his own wife, Jacob was sometimes cold and detached, but with Elizabeth, he was always calm, attentive and willing to both listen and talk.

So when Liz was as blunt as she had just been, all Jacob did was raise an eyebrow and put down his pen, ready to listen.

"There's this guy. He's arrogant, annoying and, of course, rich. I spoke to him for all of a second, but everything I've heard about him leads me to believe that he's not that nice of a guy to girls. But he asked me out and made a point about me not really knowing him and not believing everything I hear," Liz started off, "So, I said yes, but now I'm not really sure if I really wanted to try a date or if I was just manipulated into wanting to try a date," Liz sighed, "What do you think?"

Jacob took a minute to think over the facts given before forming a response. He knew that Elizabeth took his advice seriously and it was entirely possible that her entire possible future relationship with this boy hung on his words.

"I think you were right to give him a date. Gossip is gossip. You can never believe what you hear. Give this boy one date and then formulate your own opinion."

Liz also took a minute to take in his words and to think it over. She then nodded decisively, "Alright. One night. That's it. I can handle Chuck Bass for one night," She stood up, not seeing her grandfather's eyes widen, "Bye Gramps!" she said as she darted out the door.

"Chuck Bass!" Her grandfather exploded in anger now that he knew who his granddaughter was talking about. Everyone knew about Chuck Bass.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

A buzzing sound rang from the back pocket of a pair of jeans as the recipient moved through the clothing store. Checking the text message, an excited smile grew as she read it over…

_Spotted: New Girl and C taking a stroll down Fifth Ave before C dropped her off at her grandfather's law firm with a kiss to her hand._

_C has never bothered walking a girl to her proverbial doorstep before. Is C finally ready to move on from Queen B? Either way, this proves to be one juicy scoop that I know everyone's looking to see the out come of. And I'll be the one to give it._

_Who am I? Now, that's one secret I'll Never tell…the only one._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Smirking, she turned to her shopping companion, "Looks like the Playboy has struck again. How long do you think this is going to last?"

The companion shrugged, "She's a Van Leih, that's got to be up there with Waldorf. I just wanna see what will happen when Queen B hears of this and makes her presence known."

The two laughed and continued on shopping.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan's Upper East Side, Serena Van der Woodsen sighed as she closed her cell phone after reading Gossip Girl's latest message.

"Hey Serena, are you okay?"

Serena turned to see her younger brother Eric. She gave him a smile and nodded, "Yeah, just Gossip Girl reporting on Chuck again."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You care who Chuck is sleeping with?"

Serena cringed, "Eww, no! But Blair is my best friend and she was really happy to be going to Europe with him. Besides his new girl is literally the New Girl of Manhattan."

Eric's eyes widened, "You mean the Van Leih heiress?"

Serena sighed and nodded, "I just…I don't know how I feel about her introduction to the Upper East Side being with Chuck, especially after whatever happened between him and Blair."

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they just had an argument and things didn't work out?"

Serena smiled, "I don't know. I think they were both looking forward to going to Europe together…and then it was like he was the old Chuck again… A new girl every night."

Eric smiled, "Sis, you can't control what…or who Chuck…entertains himself with. Besides she's a Van Leih, I'm sure she knows his reputation."

Serena smiled slightly, "But we both know that his reputation isn't exactly who he is. He may be Chuck Bass, but he's still…"

Eric smiled, "The Chuck Bass version of a big brother?"

"Yeah," Serena sighed.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

Chuck took the elevator up to Elizabeth's Penthouse home. It had taken some sweet talking to prove that he was not some sort of stalker and was indeed there for a date with Elizabeth Van Leih. The security at this place was pretty tight.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked into the foyer and saw two doors leading to the West Wing and the East Wing.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he managed to get through the extensive amounts of bribery he had gone through yesterday in order to get her address.

"Hello?" he heard her cautious voice on the other end.

"Elizabeth, I look forward to seeing if you are as beautiful as you sound tonight," he smiled.

He could practically hear her annoyance, "You saw me yesterday, Bass. I don't think I've changed that much."

"Well, I would love to see if any changes have come about to make you even more stunning, however, in order to do so, I need to know which hallway I will find your rooms hiding behind," he smirked.

"Oh, right…" she trailed off wondering how he had even managed to get into the penthouse before shaking it off.

He waited for her to answer but was greeted by the West door opening, revealing Elizabeth in a flowing but curve enhancing green dress with her hair pulled back into a tight, sleek and sophisticated pony tail.

She smiled and removed her cell phone from her ear as she disconnected the call, "Well, I'd say you clean up nicely, Bass, but I have a feeling that you don't leave the house unless you look quintessentially Chuck Bass."

"Very true, though, I must say, Elizabeth, you look absolutely ravishing," he said as his eyes ran over her body taking in every curve and supple enticement that she offered.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

It was as though the date just seemed to be on a downward spiral after the two left Elizabeth's penthouse.

Chuck took her to The New York Palace Hotel that his family owned. While the restaurant did have amazing food it was far too close to "his place" than Liz was comfortable with on a first date.

It proceeded with Chuck ordering for her while she was using the ladies room. It had annoyed her that he had taken that liberty, but allowed it to pass as simply being misplaced consideration. Unfortunately, her meal ended up being something that she was deathly allergic to. Luckily she was able to see the peanuts that were being used as garnish on top of the meal. Chuck was both apologetic and annoyed that he had let something like that happen.

As they waited a little longer for their meal his phone kept ringing. He had answered the first few times but after a while he just kept hitting the ignore button, but she was aware that the calls were from girls that wanted to spend the night with Chuck Bass.

To make things even better, the waiter brought over a drink for him that a woman at the bar had the audacity to send to him. Then he was called away to deal with something with the hotel because his father could not be reached and while he was away Liz became really uncomfortable with the way that waiter was looking at her.

However, the event that topped off the worst first date ever was when her cell phone vibrated with a new text message alert. She groaned in annoyance when she realized who it was from. She reluctantly opened the text message and then felt her blood boil at the nerve he had…

_Liz y r u in NY? & who the hell is this Chuck Bass that Maria said u were dating? U have 2 b carful with all of this attention ur getting! U don't belong there I'm coming 2 get u! Luv u, Max_

Liz closed her eyes and breathed deeply…Maria had shown or at least told Max about Gossip Girl's text messages. And as much as she wanted to go back home…Max Evans would not be her ticket there. She knew the moment she let him dictate her life again, she would be right back where she had been before her mother had dragged her here.

Opening her phone once again she called her driver to come get her. Besides, seeing as how Chuck had yet to get back to the table after a half an hour had gone by, it was clear the date was over. Both Chuck and the hotel attendant had assured her that the problem wouldn't take more than five to ten minutes and yet here she was sitting and eating her dinner alone. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the disaster that the night had been. Her grandfather had advised her on taking the date, but now she wasn't so sure it was such a wise decision.

She left a note for him at the table thanking him for dinner and telling him that she did have a good time considering the circumstances and that she would see him around.

She smiled slightly at the driver as he opened the back door for her and then moments later she was on her way home and missed an annoyed, angry and…maybe even slightly depressed...Chuck Bass, walking out of the hotel and looking around for her.

* * *

_What did I tell you, New Girl? We weren't going to let him go that easily. Look at it this way. We were doing you a favor. The less you're involved with the Upper East Side Playboy, the less Queen B will make your life a living hell when she catches wind of your little rendezvous with him._

_What's my secret? That's something I'll Never tell…_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332./albums/m349/SnowyOwl-17Jena/SangreAzul2-1-1.jpg

* * *

Chapter Eight

Liz sighed. Once again, she was wandering around Central Park aimlessly. She searched through the trees, hoping to gain a glimpse of something that could capture her attention. She lifted her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow as she acutely felt the hot New York sun beat on the back of her neck. Her hand lifted again to feel the top of her head and winced as her own hair burned her hand. It was times like these that she wished she were capable of reasonably passing as a blonde. Having brown hair was difficult in hot weather. Even more so if it was dark brown.

She walked to the lake, making sure to stay under as much shade as possible. She stopped for a minute to laugh at a squirrel hiding in a garbage can, making noises as people passed by, scaring them each time.

Liz finally made it to the park. She shucked off her flip flops and waded into the water, thankful that she had decided to wear a black flippy skirt instead of pants. She stopped when she was in up to her knees and just closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She listened to the people and the birds.

Soon, the water started to feel too cool and began numbing her legs, forcing her to get out. She donned her flip flops and laughed at the squishy noises they made as she walked.

She dropped onto a bench and had to smile. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy and carefree. Maybe her mother had been right. Maybe New York City was doing her good…

Suddenly, like a dark cloud, thoughts of last night's date came to her. The night had been a total disaster. At first Chuck had ordered her food, which she hated. She wasn't a feminist, but she was capable of making her own decisions. Then, the food he ordered had peanuts in it, which she was deathly allergic to. She had to reorder, which caused her food to be delivered later, not that it mattered because, in the end, Chuck was gone by the time she ate, anyway.

But what bothered Liz the most was that she spent maybe five minutes talking to Chuck before his cell phone interrupted them. She didn't really know whether the rumors were true or not. But to be honest, after last night, she was sure she didn't want to bother knowing.

She got up and started walking a path. She didn't bother looking where she was going as she was in a pretty isolated part of the park. So, naturally, she ran into someone.

Elizabeth looked up into a pair of equally startled blue eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," Blue Eyes told her as he held out a hand for her to grab. She took the hand gratefully, smiling as she got back on her feet.

Liz looked at him. He was definitely cute. He was wearing track pants and a wife beater, obviously having been out on a run. Liz pouted slightly. He had better hair than her.

Liz shifted awkwardly as she saw him start to scrutinize her face.

"Elizabeth Van Leih, right?" He asked.

Liz's face soured. A Gossip Girl reader. Fantastic.

Blue Eyes must have realized what she thought because he hastened to explain, "I saw you at the Gala," He stuck out his hand, "Nathaniel Archibald. Call me Nate. Welcome to-"

"The Upper East Side. Yeah, I've gotten the memo," Elizabeth replied, annoyed. He had to be the billionth person to say those exact same words to her.

Nate laughed, "I was going to say 'welcome to constantly being scrutinized by the public.' Gossip Girl seems to have taken an interest in you… New Girl."

At first Liz blushed at her mistake before glaring at him for mocking her gossip plight.

Nate seemed to notice that he was skating on thin ice, "Sorry, you just get used to it after a while, but I can see it's too early to be joking about it with you."

"Yeah, just a bit. It's just… Never mind."

Nate stared at her for a second. She obviously needed to talk. Nate thought back to not that long ago when it was him that needed to talk. Back then, anyone with an ear would have worked…

He decided to reach out, "What is it?"

"Okay. There's this guy. I've been hearing some really sketchy stuff about him, but I don't know if it's true. I went out on a date with him, but it was a total disaster, but I didn't really even talk to him the whole night," Elizabeth explained.

"Ahh. Chuck," Nate stated.

"How'd...? Gossip Girl," Liz growled.

Nate just laughed, "Yeah, but no. Actually, Chuck told me. He's my best friend."

Elizabeth blushed red. She had just spoken her inner thoughts about someone to their best friend. Now he was going to tell Chuck!

As if reading her mind, Nate responded, "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

She looked at him skeptically, but nodded anyway.

"Look, I don't mean to pry…" Nate started, but grinned at Liz's sarcastic look of 'then why are you?', "But Chuck's been my best friend for years. Ever since we were five and we both got lost on our school field trip and Chuck basically saved my life when this guy tried to convince me to get in his car."

Liz's mouth opened slightly as her eyes got serious.

"I'm not saying Chuck's a saint… 'cause he's definitely not. But not everything you see with him is what you get," Nate told her seriously, "It takes a lot for Chuck to notice someone and even more for that someone to get under his skin. But once Chuck likes you and gets to know you, that's when you see the pieces of the real Chuck Bass show through."

A frown crossed Liz's face. She didn't know how true what he was saying was, but it did make sense with what little Chuck had shown her. His arrogance, his less than chaste ways, and yet, the way he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"You know what?" Nate asked, "I think you and Chuck's sister would really get along."

Liz blinked in astonishment, "Chuck has a sister?"

Nate grinned, "Step, but that's the point. Chuck and Serena were friends, but they grew apart after Serena left for boarding school. They both used to party and drink and screw around a lot, but after Serena left, she changed. Once she came back, I think Serena saw Chuck as a painful reminder of how she used to be and Chuck saw the new her as a stab in the back to who he was," Nate paused, a look of empathetic sadness on his face, "He saw Serena as a friend. Someone he could relate to. And she just up and changed.

This past year, they've both had to work on going back to friendship, but they had to have something new to bond over. That something turned out to be family," Nate grinned at the irony, "They hated each other, as much as life-long friends can, and now they're siblings," Nate grew serious again, "Serena was in some trouble not that long back. She was sort of being blackmailed. The first person she told that to was Chuck. He really helped her out."

Liz nodded, taking the information in. So maybe there was more to Chuck Bass than meets the eye. Much more…

She saw Nate smile out of the corner of her eye.

…Or maybe this was just an elaborate lie created by the best friend of a playboy.

"I'll think about what you said, Nate," She told him.

Nate nodded and started jogging away as he saw her wander off, her brow furrowed in thought.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Max's knuckles had turned white. After seeing the text messages and the pictures on his sister's phone from Gossip Girl, he had promptly signed up. Apparently, Liz was really Elizabeth Van Leih, an heiress. Isabel had said that Gossip Girl always reported on the rich of New York City so Max had signed up to keep an eye on Liz.

Well, an eyeful is what he got. First this Chuck Bass guy and now this?!

His cell phone lay on the passenger seat of his car, still flipped open to a picture of Liz talking to some guy… a guy who had better hair than Max did… Max frowned.

His hand reached out of its own accord. He had read it a billion times already, but he couldn't stop himself from reading it again.

_Hey there, readers. You'll never guess who was seen talking intimately at Central Park. That's right, our very own King N and New Girl. C yesterday and N today? New Girl's going through those two faster than Queen B after her last birthday party spent in C's bed… Looks like New Girl is aiming to be UES's new Queen. Queen New Girl just doesn't have the same ring to it though… Guess we'll worry about that when B's little vaca gets done. Till then, I'll supply you with the juiciest gossip concerning our new found love triangle._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Max threw the phone onto the passenger seat again, fingers wrapped tight around the steering wheel. What was Liz doing?!

He paused the car briefly to pay the toll. Max growled in impatience. Maybe it had been a better idea to just fly to JFK, but he thought that his parents would be able to find him too easily then, so he flew to Philadelphia and rented a car to drive to New York.

Max itched to drive faster, but the rush hour traffic jams made it impossible to move even a foot. He yelled in frustration and banged his hand on the steering wheel.

"I know how you feel!" the driver from the next lane yelled. Max just glared viciously.

He needed to get to Liz. Now.

* * *

_Well, it seems that our so called love triangle just became a love square. Is Lost (and Clueless) Boy ever going to find New Girl? And just how will C take his best friend's supposed betrayal of liking New Girl too? Time will only tell on this scoop._

_Meanwhile, S has been out of the gossip for a while now. But she is Serena Van der Woodson, so that's about to change and fast. Makes you wonder? Just how truthful is N's sob story about the relationship between step-brother and sister._

_What's my secret…? Take a wild guess_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Serena sat back in the leather seat of the limo. She was both amused and kind of depressed at how Chuck's date had gone. She found it funny that something like last night's disaster had actually happened to Chuck. However, she was sad, because she knew that even though he wouldn't admit it, in such terms, he had been looking forward to his date. She could tell that the outcome had him rather depressed.

"Chuck, one date is not the end of the world," she said softly.

He sent a slight glare her way, "She gave me one chance; one date, Serena. I don't think she is going to give me another one, considering it had been like pulling the proverbial tooth just to get her to agree to that one."

Serena sighed and just watched as her brother polished off his glass of Merlot. She had never seen him like this over one date before. She leaned forward as the limo pulled to the curb, "Look why don't you come with me today? Nate has to deal with his family's lawyers anyway. I have to pick up my dress that mom ordered for whatever reason, and then we'll head out for a best friend lunch. What do you say?"

Chuck smirked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Serena held up a finger and playfully glared at him with a smile on her face, "One smartass or lewd remark about incest and you'll be buying me lunch instead of me buying you lunch."

Before he could respond, both of their cell phones began buzzing. Serena groaned, "Great more Gossip Girl, I'm sure."

They both opened their phones and sure enough it was from Gossip Girl…with a picture of Nate and Elizabeth at the park.

Serena felt a pang of something inside of her, but pushed it aside and looked at Chuck, "Chuck?"

He was quiet as he just stared at his cell phone. After a moment he spoke, but he didn't take his eyes off of his phone, "You go get your dress. I'll meet you in the store in a couple of minutes."

Serena just watched him for a moment before nodding and whispering, "Okay."

She forced a smile at the driver as he opened the door for her, "I'll just be a few minutes Henry."

He nodded and closed the door behind her, "Of course, Miss. Van der Woodsen."

She began walking down the street. The shop was just a few yards away. She wasn't sure what was going to happen between Nate and Chuck. The two had only just become friends again after the crazy drama with Blair. She really hoped that this girl wasn't going to cause problems for her two best guy friends.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was roughly pulled from behind. She was able to get out a loud scream before whoever was grabbing her could put their hand over her mouth.

She was dragged into the alley beside the shop that she was meant to go into. She had been so close. She couldn't stop the noise of pain that escaped her as she was slammed against the brick wall.

"Now listen here, bitch! You are going to stay quiet and you are going to give me your money, okay? You don't and you won't like what happens!" he threatened her.

She nodded rigidly as tears fell from her eyes. He glared at her one more time before he took his hand off of her mouth. She stayed silent except for a couple of whimpers.

Then he looked away from her face. She had to take a shot. Chuck and Henry weren't that far away.

Gathering all the courage she had, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Chuck sighed as he stepped out of the limo. He had just disconnected his phone call with Nathaniel's voice mail. He hadn't said anything about Gossip Girl's new message; he had just told him he would be spending the day with Serena.

"CHUCK!!"

The terrified scream that ripped through the air broke Chuck out of his thoughts. His head snapped up and he began looking around frantically. He knew it was Serena, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"CHUCK! HELP ME!"

Her scream came one more time, though more rushed this time. He began running toward the direction that it was coming from, "SERENA!" he yelled urgently. The closer he got to the shop she was supposed to get her dress from, the louder he heard the resonating sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"I told you to stay quiet! You little bitch!" Chuck heard a voice growl.

Chuck turned down the alley just in time to see the guy who had Serena slam her head against the brick wall behind her, grab her purse and then throw her to the ground roughly.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" Chuck yelled as he began running toward the two.

He so badly wanted to punch the guy's lights out but the bastard took off running. Cursing under his breath he watched as the asshole got away while he knelt down next to Serena.

Looking her over quickly he gently cupped her face, "Serena?" he asked in concern.

She looked at him through tears and the swelling of her eye, "Chuck?"

He nodded and gently ran his hand over her hair in a soothing manner, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts," she mumbled.

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone, "Okay, hang on, sis. I'm calling for help. – Yes, this is Chuck Bass! My sister has been mugged and assaulted. She's in pain. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head, I need an ambulance!"

Chuck never took his eyes off of his sister while he answered the 911 operator's questions.

A few minutes later he was climbing into the back of an ambulance as the EMT's tried to assess how bad of a head injury Serena had.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Liz sighed as she followed her grandmother and the others who made donations through the hospital. She hadn't really wanted to go on the hospital tour, but her grandmother had roped her into it last minute.

She was quiet as the doctor gave an explanation about the hospital being on the cutting edge of brain surgery, treatment for brain injuries and the like. She let her eyes wander around the hallways as he explained the importance of MRI's and CAT scans.

Liz had to do a double take when she saw Chuck Bass pacing the hallway with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Yes, Lillian, Serena is fine. The doctors stopped the bleeding and stitched up her head wound. They are pretty sure she has a concussion, but other than that just a few scrapes and bruises.—Yes, I'm having the doctor's give her MRI's and CAT scans as we speak. I already gave my statement to the police; they are going to question her later and Dad's lawyers have already been notified of the situation," he seemed to be trying to calm down whoever was on the other end of the conversation. This Lillian definitely didn't sound like one of his many girls.

She noticed that despite his calming tone he looked like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"Don't worry, Lillian, I've got everything under control here. Just worry about getting yourself and Eric to the hospital," he said gently before disconnecting the call.

She watched as the doctor approached him. He faced the doctor with a look she had never thought she would see on Chuck Bass. He didn't just expect answers, he wanted action. He wanted this Serena…his step-sister, she realized, remembering her conversation with Nate that morning…he wanted her taken care of.

"How is Serena?" he demanded.

"Mr. Bass, your sister has a concussion, but at the moment the MRI and CAT scan machines are occupied," the doctor said apologetically.

Liz was astonished as she looked to her left…and the MRI room's machine that was being used as a display on the tour that was being put on for those who made generous donations.

Chuck glared at the doctor, "Cost is not an issue, why can't you just scan her and be done with it? If their truly is nothing wrong with her, then it shouldn't take that long!"

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Bass, it is unlikely that your sister has any further head injuries, there really isn't a need for her to have either of these tests."

Chuck glared even harder, "I don't want an 'unlikely' diagnosis for my sister. 'Unlikely' is not acceptable."

She had heard enough.

Elizabeth turned to her grandmother and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention before pointing in Chuck's direction.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass, but as I've said, all the machines are in use. Besides, an insurance company won't grant the authorization of these tests when they are unnecessary for the patient."

Chuck was fuming now, "An insurance company won't be paying for the tests! I'm a Bass, as I've said before, cost is not an issue!"

Elizabeth then brought her grandmother's attention to the empty MRI machine that the tour group was viewing.

Miriam Van Leih frowned with a cold look on her face and turned to Elizabeth, "Go see if you can help him. –Denying patients care just to give a tour…really!" Miriam murmured.

Elizabeth smirked as she watched her grandmother move to the front of the tour group. Then she turned in determination back in the direction of Chuck and the asshole doctor.

She walked over to the doctor with a fake, polite smile on her face, "Excuse me, doctor?"

Both Chuck and the doctor looked at her in surprise.

"Miss, I'm in the middle of something at the moment," the doctor said.

She gave a nod, "Yes, of course, this won't take a moment. But you see my grandmother and I are taking the tour of the hospital for those who donate their money and such…"

"I'm sorry, Miss, if you could leave your name with…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Elizabeth Van Leih. As I was saying my grandmother and I are fascinated with your cutting edge technology. Especially your state of the art MRI machine and seeing how it doesn't appear to be in use at the moment, we were wondering if it would be possible for a demonstration," she smiled 'innocently' at the doctor in question.

She did a little victory dance inside when the doctor gave her a grim and forced smile, "Of course, Miss. Van Leih. Mr. Bass is would appear that a machine has become available."

Chuck and Elizabeth watched as the doctor walked away…steaming.

Elizabeth smiled, quite pleased. The asshole deserved what he got. She looked over at Chuck to find him looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked him innocently.

"You're just full of surprises, Elizabeth," he said in amusement.

She smiled at him. A genuine smile, "I could say the same about you, Bass. Now I have to go make sure the hospital staff survives my grandmother. By the way I hope your sister is okay."

He gave a slight nod and a smile as she began walking away.

Smiling to herself as she moved further away from him she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't what everyone said he was. Making a quick decision before she could change her mind she stopped walking.

Turning around to look at him, her smile widened a bit when she realized he was still watching her, "Hey, Bass, since last night didn't go so well, you should call me when Serena is better and able to go home and we'll give that date another shot!"

He smirked at her and nodded, "No ordering for you this time?"

She just laughed, "You're a fast learner. And no place where your father's employees might need your attention."

Not giving him a chance to respond she gave him another smile before turning back around and walking away in search of her grandmother; her heart beating what felt like a hundred miles a minute.

* * *

_What's this? New Girl getting comfortable in her Upper East Side rich girl skin? Seems she's starting to show that she can be a worthy opponent for the sharks. After all it does take a lot to impress Chuck Bass, but be warned, the UES can play a whole lot harder. Best be wary, New Girl. You haven't seen anything… yet._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Max scowled. Okay, so it was harder to find Liz in New York City than he had previously thought. But he and Liz had a connection! Last time he was in New York, Liz saved his life! They had a bond; they were soulmates! So why the hell couldn't he find her!?

Max had done a bit of research and found out that Gossip Girl reported on the events from those living on the Upper East Side. So that's where he started. He then looked at old gossip and found out that Liz was a Van Leih and that her grandfather owned a law firm in Manhattan, so Max decided that he would move his search there. If he couldn't find Liz at her grandfather's then maybe Max could talk to him and convince him to tell Max where his granddaughter was. After all, Max was great with parents and who didn't want to help their misguided granddaughter make up with the one person in the world that can make them happy; their soulmate.

As Max started walking to the law firm, only two blocks away, his mouth began to water as he smelled spicy Italian coming from a nearby restaurant. His stomach growled; the last thing he ate was airplane food on his flight to Philadelphia.

Max stomped down his hunger. His love for Liz was more important. After he had retrieved Liz, they could go out on a dinner date. Max smiled. Yes, he'd rather wait for Liz.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Liz and Chuck walked into a fancy Italian restaurant only a couple blocks away from her grandfather's firm. As soon as the smell hit her, Elizabeth knew she would have to bring her grandfather here for lunch one day. It smelled absolutely divine.

A young hostess of about twenty greeted them at the door. Liz scowled in annoyance when she saw the look the hostess was giving her date.

"Bass," Chuck's deep and sensuous voice broke the silence.

The dark haired woman smiled in a seductive manner. Looks and money, just her type… She barely paid any attention to the stunning brunette at his side.

"Right this way," She purred, leading them to the back.

Elizabeth looked up, expecting Chuck to be looking at the woman's ass or at least smirking in a self-satisfied manner. She blinked in shock to see him staring at her. Liz blushed and looked away, almost walking into a table if it hadn't been for Chuck's fast reflexes bringing her closer to him.

He left his arm wrapped around her stomach as he smiled at her in amusement, causing her to blush slightly. The hostess turned around with a blinding smile that promptly turned into an annoyed pout upon seeing his arm wrapped tight around Liz's waist.

"Here you are," She told the two of them in a slightly exasperated voice as she laid two menus out, "Your waitress will be here shortly," the hostess walked away with a huff, still pouting. All the while, Chuck's attention never wavered from Elizabeth.

Liz smiled as she sat down on the comfortable chair at the secluded table. Chuck smirked from across from her as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I get you any drinks?" a voice interrupted.

The two of them looked up to see a tall blonde in her late teens, smiling brightly at Chuck. It was obvious to Liz that the hostess had quickly dished behind the scenes and that the blonde was not disappointed in Mr. Hot and Rich Bass.

Chuck scowled at the waitress in annoyance, if there was one thing Chuck Bass didn't like it was to be interrupted, "Coke."

The waitress reluctantly turned to take Liz's order.

Elizabeth smiled in amusement and ordered a Pepsi.

As the waitress disappeared behind some type of partition, Chuck spoke, "I guess that answers the age long question."

Elizabeth's head tilted in confusion.

"Coke or Pepsi," Chuck grinned.

She allowed a carefree laugh as the waitress came back scowling at how well Chuck and Elizabeth were getting along.

She turned her back to Liz and asked Chuck what he'd like to eat to which Chuck raised an eyebrow at Liz in an obvious move to everyone involved that she was to order first.

Once again the waitress forcibly turned to look at Elizabeth, a scowl etched on her pretty face.

"Chicken parmesan," Liz ordered, ignoring the rudeness of the waitress.

"Eggplant pesto with oregano not basil," was what Chuck told to the woman, not even allowing the waitress time to turn around.

The woman nodded before turning on her heel in a huff akin to that of the hostess'.

Elizabeth let out a laugh again but stopped when she heard Chuck let out a breathy chuckle as well.

"What?" He asked with a sexy smile on his lips.

"N…Nothing," Liz blushed, averting her eyes.

Chuck smiled knowingly but didn't say anything. The dinner continued on much like that. The two shared small tidbits of information, the waitress continued to flirt with Chuck, who in turn continued to ignore the blonde, and the two would laugh at the waitress's antics once she had left.

Elizabeth's tinkling laugh echoed once they were out the door and into the street. Chuck followed, also deeply amused at the waitress' last ditch flirting attempt.

Chuck heard a deep sigh and looked back at his companion who had suddenly stopped and was looking up.

He looked up as well, but couldn't find what ever it was she was looking at.

"What is it?" He asked gently, hand moving to grip her elbow.

"The stars," She replied.

Once again, Chuck looked up, a serious look to match Liz's also serious face, "You can't see the stars. The skyscrapers are too high."

"And don't you _miss_ it?" Liz asked heartbreakingly, looking into his eyes.

Chuck looked up thoughtfully before replying.

"You can't miss what you've never had."

With that one sentence, Chuck bore more than just his feelings on stars and Elizabeth understood that immediately. She didn't know exactly what it was he was talking about, but she knew that it was important and most likely, the saddest thing she would ever hear.

She nodded in understanding before taking his hand in hers and leading him on a walk.

"So, how's Serena?" Liz asked, attempting to change the subject.

He laughed at her try, "Graceful, but I'll let it pass. Serena's fine. Bruises and her eye is still swollen, but she'll live. She's gotten a bit jumpier, but that's to be expected, I suppose."

"And how do you feel?" Liz asked.

Chuck looked at her in confusion, "What?"

She smiled patiently, "Your sister was brutally attacked. How do you feel?"

"…Well, I suppose I feel worried about her. I think I might be getting paranoid about her safety, but she hasn't complained yet…" Chuck answered slowly as he thought.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him for a second, trying to decide on whether or not it was a good idea to bring it up before decided on continuing on.

"People don't ask you your opinion on things very often, do they?" She asked softly.

Chuck looked at her uncomprehendingly, "Of course they do."

"I don't mean whether you like the blue sweater or the brown. I mean how you feel about things that happen to you or to those around you," Elizabeth explained, well aware that Chuck new exactly what she was talking about.

His face grew serious, "No. No they don't. I think you might be the first one. First one I can remember, anyway," Chuck chose to ignore the soft, almost pitying look Liz gained, "My father has always chosen what I was to do and who I was to do it with. Sometimes, I…. Never mind," Chuck shook his head before increasing his pace in an attempt to change the solemn mood.

Liz wanted so badly to ask what it was he was going to say, but knew better than to push. People had secrets; secrets they weren't just going to share with someone they didn't know that well. If anyone could understand secrets, it was her.

Elizabeth quickly changed the subject to pets as they continued their walk, talking about happy, simple, superficial things. Things that would put an amused smile back on his face.

It was almost eleven when Elizabeth and Chuck reached her proverbial doorstep outside of her penthouse building.

Elizabeth turned around to compliment the evening when she found Chuck staring back at her intently. At first she was worried that Chuck had less than innocent intentions, but soon realized that his face expressed deep thought.

Suddenly, Chuck moved forward, enclosing on her personal space. For a brief moment, all she could think about was the smell of his cologne.

"Sometimes, I worry that I don't have any real opinions of my own," Chuck whispered the rest of his unfinished sentence from earlier in her ear before giving her a slow, sensual kiss to her lips. There was no tongue and the only parts of their bodies that were touching were their mouths and their interlocked hands. It was the chastest kiss Chuck had ever given.

Slowly Chuck moved away. He lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk, never looking back.

Elizabeth blushed and lifted her hand to her lips in the most clichéd moment she ever experienced. But that didn't change her heavy breathing, her weak legs or the pounding of her heart, both from his kiss and his confession.

So, maybe Liz Parker lost love long before she came to New York City.

But maybe Elizabeth Van Leih had just found it in the Upper East Side.

* * *

_It appears that New Girl has fallen for the biggest trap of all. Love. This scoop has just gotten juicier. Now, the question becomes, not if she can survive, but if she's just been tricked by UES's playboy. Everyone knows Chuck Bass is ruthless in his pursuit of what he wants. And right now, he wants the New Girl… but what will tomorrow bring? If New Girl thought she was swimming in shark infested water before, then she's left stranded without a lifejacket now. All that's left is to see if the Bass shark takes a bite and calls the others with New Girl's blood, or if said Bass protects her from his fellow meat eaters._

_Watch out for tomorrow's scoop_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

He was fuming. First, he had come all the way to New York to get Liz and take her home and now he couldn't even find her. Then he had to deal with the updates from Gossip Girl about Liz being seen with all of these different guys. He wasn't sure what New York was doing to his Liz, but whatever it was, he didn't like it at all. And now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring Liz home or beat the shit out of this Chuck guy.

He heard a beep and angrily grabbed for his cell phone and opened the latest text from Gossip Girl. There was a picture of the rich boy himself. The picture was a little blurry but it was of a brunette girl that definitely wasn't Liz. Who did this guy think he was, kissing another girl when he had Liz around! Not that he wanted Liz to be kissing this Chuck guy, but she didn't deserve a guy who didn't keep their focus solely on her. Max ignored the irony of his statement considering his past relationship with Tess.

Another thing that Max couldn't understand as he drove past the New York state line, was Liz's grandfather's hostility towards him. Jacob Van Leih was a sensible man, that he could tell right away, but what he couldn't figure out was why Jacob had told him to leave New York and stay away from Liz. It was clear that the two were not that close, after all, a grandfather should know whether or not his granddaughter prefers to be called Liz rather than Elizabeth.

Sighing, he opened a blank text message to send another note to Liz.

**Liz dont wry bout that ahole Gossip Girl saw u with. Hes not worth it. Come home & well work us out. Luv u Max**

After he hit the send button he could only hope that she would come to her senses and come home. It was obvious that finding her in New York was going to be impossible; it was just too big and her grandfather was going to be of no use to him at all. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he became even more determined to win her back. She belonged with him, but the longer she stayed in New York, the more work he was going to have when she finally did get back.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Liz closed her eyes in frustration as she read the text message that Max had just sent her. She couldn't believe that Maria had actually told him about Gossip Girl, and it was obvious that she had, if he was mentioning the Gossip Queen of the Upper East Side in his attempts to get her to come back to Roswell.

"The second date went that well?" she heard her grandfather ask her as he took his seat across from her for their lunch date.

She looked up and smiled at him, "No, the date actually went much better than the first one. I enjoyed our time getting to know each other. He's not everything that I had originally thought about him. I'm beginning to have a feeling that the real Chuck Bass isn't someone that people get to see that often…and I think I got to see a little bit of him last night."

She could see the obvious skepticism in her grandfather's eyes; she would have to see if she could possibly work on his opinion of Chuck… provided Chuck proved to be worth it, which Liz was starting to see that he undoubtedly was.

"Then what has you in a less than pleasant mood this afternoon?" he asked her curiously.

She sighed and lifted her cell phone, "Max sent me another text message. Maria obviously told him about Gossip Girl, and I'm guessing he subscribed to her 'mailing list' because he mentioned that Gossip Girl has been talking about Chuck and I in her newest messages."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her statement, before turning to the waiter and nodding in approval at the restaurant's wine choice. Then he turned his gaze to the menu and his attention back to his granddaughter, "Speaking of young Mr. Evans, it would appear that he didn't take the news of your…acquaintance…with young Mr. Bass too well. He stopped by my office yesterday."

Liz's eyes flew from the menu in front of her to her grandfather's face in shock, "Please tell me you are joking!"

Jacob lifted his eyes only and gave his head a slight shake, "Have you ever known me to joke about such things, Elizabeth?"

She sighed and picked up her glass of water. She took a sip hoping that the action alone would soothe her nerves and the tension that Max was inflicting on her even when he wasn't immediately around her, "Considering I don't recall ever having heard you joke, I'm going to go with a 'no'.

This is becoming ridiculous. I haven't been returning any of his messages, you would think that he would get it through his head by now that I don't want to talk to him. But to stoop so low as to take up your time when at your own office…" she shook her head as she trailed off. She wasn't even sure she could put into words how she was feeling towards Max's actions at the moment. It was past annoyance, it was past anger, it was past fed up.

Jacob took her hand into his and grabbed her full attention in the process. He gave her a small reassuring smile, "Elizabeth, he is a boy that has been infatuated with you since he was just a small child. You were his safety net and he has destroyed that safety net and he is trying desperately to get it back. I don't expect him to give up anytime soon. But in the mean time, do not let it consume your life."

She gave her grandfather's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled, "Don't worry, grandfather, I'm not. My date with Chuck last night has just proven to me even more that I can do better than Max Evans. And that I am ready for that to happen. I am ready to find a guy that I deserve."

Jacob released her hand as the waiter came back with his glass of wine and took their orders. After that was done he folded his hands on top of the table and looked at his granddaughter, "And you believe that Chuck Bass is better than Max Evans? Even with everything that everyone knows about him? His constant revolving penthouse door of women?"

She gave her grandfather a smile, "I know what his reputation is, in case you have forgotten, that was one of my concerns that I had brought to discuss with you. But after last night, I'm not so sure that everything that is said about him is entirely true. I am well aware that it was only one successful date in which I am getting to know him, but I have a feeling that there is more to Chuck Bass than meets the eye and that's enough for me right now."

He continued to frown at his granddaughter. He could see the beginnings of more than a simple crush forming in her eyes as she spoke of young Mr. Bass. It was not a development that he was overly pleased with, "Had I known that the date you spoke of was with Charles Bass, I would not have encouraged your pursuit with him any longer," he held up his hand to stop her when she began to speak.

"That being said, it is clear that you have taken a liking to him. As far as I am concerned, your judgment has been rather sound in the past and I am going to once again trust your judgment on this," he finished seriously.

She rewarded him with a smile, "It's nice to know that you still trust my judgment, even after this Max debacle."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Was this how Max was when you began dating him?"

She shook her head negatively, "No, he's changed since then. Sometimes, I don't even know if I'm looking at the same person that I started dating in the beginning."

He nodded and held out his hands in a 'well there you go' kind of way, "Then my trust still stands. Your judgment has changed in regards to him since the beginning and it is a judgment that I agree with. I don't think he is who you thought he was in the beginning either."

She smiled at him and felt a bubble of hope grow in the pit of her stomach, "Then you will trust that I know what I am doing with Chuck? You will give him a chance? Try and ignore what others say about him before you judge him?"

He was silent as he took in her questions. He could see that it was something that she wanted. And while he wanted to give her this, seeing as how she was never one to ask for much from him other than his honesty, he also didn't want to make false promises to her. That was something the two of them agreed upon firmly, false promises meant nothing.

"I'll tell you what…bring him to dinner so that your grandmother and I can get to know him away from all of the gossip and opinions that everyone else has formed about him and we'll go from there, how does that sound?" he asked calmly.

She smiled at him widely and nodded, "That sounds fair."

He nodded, "Good. Call your grandmother later and work out a time with Charles."

She smiled and nodded again just as the food came.

Jacob gave the waiter a small nod in acknowledgement for the food's arrival and the two continued on with their lunch.

The rest of lunch was a relaxing and comfortable silence for the both of them to take some time out and think away from work or other issues, such as Max Evans, and just enjoy one another's company. When it was over, Jacob paid the bill and they prepared to go their separate ways.

As they stood outside of the restaurant saying goodbye, Liz pulled her grandfather into a warm embrace, "Thank you for everything, Grandfather."

He returned the hug and gave her a smile, "You are welcome, Elizabeth."

* * *

_Things keep getting more and more interesting between the New Girl and UES's favorite bad boy. This interesting development is sure to bring new and exciting gossip. Chuck Bass, going domestic? Stay tuned for the latest._

_Who am I? Now that's a secret I'll Never tell._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	13. Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Chuck smiled as he held out his hand for Elizabeth to hold as he helped her out of his car. Normally, on a date, he would have taken his limo, but he had realized that Elizabeth was not the type of girl that was impressed by luxurious things.

She turned around before quickly recognizing where they were.

"Central Park?" She asked, confused. She had expected a fancy restaurant or something equally expensive, but the park? Now, she was confused. Pleasantly surprised, but still confused.

"Yes," He replied simply, not giving anything away. Elizabeth turned in a slight huff with a pout on her lips, but the pout didn't disguise her small smile. Chuck saw the smile and his lips lifted in turn, before he took her hand and led her through the park in a specific direction.

She looked around the dark area, worrying that she was going to break an ankle with her strappy heels, but before she could slip them off, they arrived at a small area with white Christmas lights hung from the tree and a small picnic area set up in the center.

Liz smiled brilliantly before laying down onto the expensive blanket skillfully onto her side so that she wouldn't end up flashing Chuck in her small chocolate brown dress.

"Wine?" Chuck smiled.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

"Chuck?" Nate called as he rapped on his best friend's door, "Dude, are you there?"

"He's out," A throaty voice declared from behind him. Nate whirled around in shock. He let out a relieved breath before glaring at Serena as her laugh tinkled down the hallway.

"Not funny, S," Nate frowned at her as he leaned against the door and lifted his bent leg to rest on it as he folded his arms. He was the picture of brooding disapproval… which only caused Serena to laugh even harder. Nate rolled his eyes before smiling at the hilarity of it.

Once Serena calmed down a little, she turned her attention back to Nate, "So, what did you want with the walking STD?"

He rolled his eyes, but made no comment, "I wanted to know how his date went the other night."

Serena's eyebrow lifted, "You mean with the New Girl? Hasn't he finished with her yet?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Finished?" Nate smiled, "I don't think he's even gotten started. He was interested before he knew her last name and he was really upset when their first date went badly and she left early. They had a second date to make up for the first one and I wanted to know how it went. He took her to Italia."

Serena's eyes widened in shock, "Italia? The place the four of us used to go and hang out?"

Nate smiled, "Yeah. I told you he was serious about her."

Her lips quirked oddly. Nate wasn't sure what it meant; he normally knew her expressions inside and out.

"I thought you were interested in her? At least, that's what Gossip Girl said," Serena was afraid of how her face might have betrayed her slight jealousy. She internally shook it off. No. That was a long time ago and she was a different person then. The new her could never do that to Blair again.

Nate smiled easily, "Nah. I mean, at first, maybe, a little. But Chuck was really interested, so I stepped back."

Serena grinned, "'Cause Chuck would have done the same for you?" She asked sarcastically.

His smile faded as he looked at Serena seriously, "Yeah… he would have."

Her grin faded as well as she looked at him seriously, "I know."

The mood thickened noticeably in the last few seconds, so Nate shoved his hands in his pocket and grinned again, "Besides, Liz might not know it yet, but she's just as interested in Chuck."

Serena's eyebrow raised, her eyes getting colder, "You talked to her?"

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. Way outta Chuck's league," He laughed obliviously.

Serena's nodded with a tight, forced smile on her face.

Nate noticed her expression and asked what was wrong, only to receive a vague 'nothing' in exchange. He knew something was up. He and Serena hadn't really hung out in a while, but he still knew when she was lying, but he allowed the issue to lie because he didn't want to start a fight.

"So, I think I'm gonna turn in," Serena told him awkwardly.

Nate's forehead creased in bafflement. He made a small show of checking his watch, "At nine thirty?"

An awkward silence occurred after he pointed out her obvious lie.

Serena felt the need to be honest. The silence was killing her and maybe she could explain away her feelings with the excuse of it being a small lingering feeling from two years ago, "Look, Nate, I-"

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Dan sat at the kitchen counter, lifelessly stirring his dinner of soggy cereal and more than slightly sketchy milk. He couldn't really think. All summer long, he had been hanging out with Vanessa: his friend, family and one time love. After the fiasco he went through with Serena, all he wanted was a quiet, simple summer vacation. He should have known that would be impossible. Lately, he had been getting weird vibes from Vanessa. The same vibes he got when she first returned a few months ago. More touching, huskier voice, laughing at his jokes… all signs she gave that she was interested in being more than his best friend. He didn't know what to do. He loved Serena, but he loved Vanessa too. Now, he didn't know what to do. Serena was his everything… but she showed that she couldn't trust him. She rather he thought she was a cheater than talk about her party days. She went to _Chuck Bass_ for help instead of her boyfriend; the man she said she loved.

Dan dropped all pretenses of pretending to eat and took his bowl to the sink. So, that was his choice. Vanessa or Serena?

He vaguely felt the water running down his hands as he thought some more, but once he heard the loud creak of the front door, he hastily turned off the faucet and turned on his heel, putting on an angry expression.

"Hey, what's up?" Jenny smiled as she set down her purse on the counter he had been sitting at.

"I don't know. You tell me. You were supposed to be home an hour ago, Jenny," Dan scolded as he walked over to stand in front of her.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Chill out. It's not like dad's here."

Dan's scowl deepened, "No, but he put me in charge and-"

"Oh, whatever!" Jenny rolled her eyes again before turning on her heel and heading to her room.

Dan followed only two steps behind her, "Jenny. I know that I'm not dad, but I'm still in charge here. Where were you?"

"I just went out with some of the other interns. It's no big deal."

"The other interns? Didn't you tell me that all the other interns were in their twenties?" Dan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, so?" Jenny asked uncaringly.

"So?" He asked incredulously.

"Look, it's not like I did anything. We just hung out."

"You just hung out? Where?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Butters," Jenny muttered.

Dan rolled his eyes before giving up and leaving the room. _Great._ One more thing to talk to his father about.

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

"Look, Nate, I-" Serena was abruptly cut off by the maid turning onto the hallway.

"Oh! I am sorry, Miss," The maid stuttered before turning and leaving, but it was too late, the mood was broken.

"Serena? You were saying?" Nate asked hopefully.

She blinked and then shook her head, "Nothing… it was… nothing."

Nate nodded disappointedly. He turned to leave when Serena suddenly reached out and caught his hand.

"Okay, so maybe I-" Once again Serena was cut off, this time by Nate's lips. He knew what she was going to say and decided to take action before Serena chickened out again. They both knew the consequences of this kiss, but as her tongue slipped into his mouth, neither one could bring themselves to care. It had been a long time since Nate had allowed himself to think about Serena like this. He had loved her… still did, but what she said… what she did after she got back had broken his heart. Nate had been sure that Serena would never allow him to express his love for her again and yet, here they were.

Both of them broke apart to take harsh, deep breaths. Nate had backed Serena against her door and one of her legs was hiked up high against his hip. Both their lips were swollen and both sporting blinding grins. Nate slipped his hand up to remove her hand from his hair in order to slip his into hers, fingers twining. Serena smiled wickedly before taking her other hand and opening her door and leading him inside. Nate grinned widely. So maybe Serena 2.0 wasn't exactly that far gone from the old party girl he knew and had once loved…

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she and Chuck stumbled down the street. Both were slightly tipsy, as shown by Elizabeth's hysterical laughter over nothing and her tripping constantly over her own two feet. Chuck was more used to alcohol and so he merely held her arm in his and steadied her as he smiled amusedly at her actions.

Elizabeth's happy smile faded and she quickly sobered up as she heard the telltale sound of "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC coming from her purse. She reached in, smiling awkwardly in apology to Chuck, but before she could turn it off, it sang again… and again and again. Both her smile and Chuck's faded as they counted fourteen messages.

Elizabeth flipped open her phone and read one of the messages, then another and another.

**Liz where r u? Max**

**Liz y rn't u picking up? M**

**Wat r u doing. Call me M**

**R u ok? I no u'd only not call if u were in trble. U ok? Need me to come to nyc? Max**

**Its that Chuck ahole isnt it? he hurt u? u need me? Call me. M**

**Y the hell hvnt u called, liz? Im waiting. Max**

She couldn't force herself to keep reading the others.

She forced a painful smile on her face that Chuck saw right through, "My mother. She worries."

Chuck nodded, unconvinced. He silently made plans to figure out what was going on at a later date, not wanting to ruin her night. He took her hand and smiled, leading her farther down the street.

They quickly reached her apartment. Chuck led her in, all the way to the elevator where he rode up to her floor, hand clenched in hers.

The elevator rang its arrival and they both stepped out onto the foyer. Liz turned, the glazed look she had been sporting since her phone interrupted them disappearing more and more from her eyes.

"I had fun tonight," She told him, her hand reaching up to grip at a lapel.

Chuck smiled, eyes seductively half lidded, "I did as well."

Liz slowly reached up onto her tip toes and slanted her lips across his. The kiss was slow and sensual, but broken very quickly.

She looked up at him in confusion. She knew Chuck wasn't everything that people said he was, but she was positive that he was still a ladies man.

As if reading her mind, Chuck smiled down at her and sensually kissed her cheek, "I'm going to prove to you that what you read and hear about me isn't always true, " He whispered before turning around and leaving; the elevator door closing in front of Elizabeth's shocked face.

* * *

_N and S hooking up… again? B is not going to be pleased when she comes back and finds out that not only is her King N falling for B's BFF S a second time, but her safety boyfriend is also taken. Looks like B's gonna be all on her lonesome. Hasn't the Queen ever heard of ruling on her own? Highly doubtful. B always needs her King._

_Also… Chuck Bass taking it slow? Look's like Hell just froze over… twice. Is New Girl really worth it, Bass? Or are you just trying to scratch an itch and having fun while doing it? Time will only tell on this one._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	14. Chapter Thirteen A

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter 13 A

She couldn't help but be slightly amused as they continued to stand outside the doorway of her grandparents' Manhattan, three story, penthouse apartment. Elizabeth really liked her gransdparents' style of penthouse. It had an elevator that led to a small hallway that had a door, knocker and doorbell. If you didn't look around, you'd think it was a house.

Elizabeth was standing next to the door and leaning up against the wall as she watched her…boyfriend?, she wondered…as he stood there in a kind of daze, just staring at the door. This was a side of him that she had never seen before and she had to say it was rather nice to see the ever confident Chuck Bass not as arrogantly confident as he liked everyone to think he was.

He glared at her slightly when he saw her amused smile on her face, "This is not funny, Elizabeth."

She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her throat and she nodded, "Yeah, Bass, it kind of is."

He brought his hand up to his tie and wiggled it around a bit as if to loosen it slightly, "I've never done the whole meet the family thing before," he muttered to her. Then after a moment he looked at her out of the corner of his eye in confusion, "I thought we were past calling me by my last name?"

She gave him a wide smile and moved up to him to straighten his tie and flatten out the lapels of his suit jacket, "Everything will be fine, Chuck. Just show them the same guy you've been showing me lately. Be yourself, honesty has always been admired by my grandfather more than anything else."

He sent her another slight glare as she stood in front of him looking beautiful in her royal blue halter dress that hugged her tightly but also flowed around her legs loosely, "That's easy for you to say, he's your grandfather. He loves you."

She rolled her eyes slightly and stood on her toes and pulled him down to her and kissed him. After a few moments of enjoying his kisses she pulled back and smiled, "You'll be fine and I'll be right there to keep grandfather on his best behavior…" she paused for a moment, "or as well behaved as I can get him to be."

Chuck really glared at her this time and gave her a sarcastic smile, "Really helpful, Elizabeth."

She just smiled at him and then rang the doorbell.

His eyes widened and then narrowed at her when he heard the doorbell resonate on the other side of the door, "Was there any part of me that even resembled 'ready for this' to you?"

She brought her hand up to his hair and smoothed it down a little bit. He had messed it up even more than usual on their way here, "It's like a band aid. The faster you get it over with, the faster the pain goes away."

He was going to say something when the door was opened revealing…

"Hello, Grandmother," Elizabeth smiled widely and reached over to hug the woman who opened the door.

Chuck felt glued to the floor. He was not ready for this. Parents didn't want to get to know him the way Elizabeth wanted her grandparents to get to know him. He'd had mothers hit on him, but never once did he have to worry about whether or not the family of the girl he was 'dating' approved of him or not.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Elizabeth punch an elbow into his stomach. He ignored the pain for a moment and held out the flowers he had brought with him out to her grandmother and gave her what he hoped was a smile that didn't show just how nervous he was, "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Van Leih," he said smoothly.

Her grandmother just nodded and gave him a slight smile before standing back and motioned for them both to enter.

He stood back slightly and let Elizabeth pass by and enter first. He followed not far behind her and pressed his hand to the small of her back before helping her remove her light night jacket. He gave the maid a smile and a nod as he handed over Elizabeth's coat.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers and smiled at him encouragingly as they followed her grandmother into the living room. He tensed a little when he saw Jacob Van Leih sitting in one of the arm chairs with a frown and some papers in his lap that he seemed to be going over.

"Jacob! What have I told you about bringing your work home!" Mrs. Van Leih scolded her husband as she sat down in another arm chair.

Jacob sighed slightly and proceeded to collect the papers and set them aside. When he looked up he smiled when he saw that his granddaughter had arrived, "Elizabeth, you look lovely this evening."

Elizabeth smiled as she walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, Grandfather. How was business today?" she asked as she made her way back to the couch where she joined Chuck once again at his side.

Miriam gave a polite sigh and looked at her granddaughter with a small glare, "Elizabeth, must you ask your grandfather about the business? I try so hard to have him leave his work at the law firm."

Elizabeth smiled knowingly at her grandmother and tried her hardest to keep her amusement at bay. This was a revolving conversation that never seemed to be resolved among the three of them, "My apologies, grandmother, but I am afraid that with the law firm being placed in my hands once grandfather decides to retire, that I need to be aware of what is taking place at the moment. Don't worry, I won't be told anything he doesn't see fit to tell me until I begin interning for him during college. I may want to become a doctor, but I will still need to know what's going on."

Miriam got a very depressed look on her face, "It was so much easier to keep the work discussions at bay with your mother."

Elizabeth's smile fell. She could feel the tension rise in the room. While, she was aware that her mother and her grandmother did not have the best of relationships, she also knew that there were parts of her mother that her grandmother wished she would take after more than she did…and her need to be involved within the family business was one of them. She also knew that Miriam Van Leih had prayed for another child after her mother had been born; a son to take over the family business…and then Miriam had gotten a granddaughter rather than a grandson. Granted she knew she was deeply loved by her grandmother, but she also knew that her grandmother was hoping for a great grandson when she finally did have children.

Elizabeth looked over at her grandfather with a pleading look in her eyes as the maid took their requests for drinks. He seemed to get the message as he set his face in a slight frown…never a good way to start a conversation…maybe she just should have let the stiff and tense silence continue.

"So, Charles, how is your father's real estate business going?" Jacob asked both curiously and a little gruffly.

Chuck's lips twitched up slightly at the maid as he took his drink from her; something that, in Chuck Bass world, constituted as a smile. It was only soda though he wished it was something a bit stiffer to help him through the night, "It's going well, sir. He is looking into a new project in the Hamptons."

Jacob nodded, "Clean slate or an existing building?"

Chuck swallowed the gulp of his drink, "It is an already existing building. He hasn't gone into any plans as of yet, but I believe that he would like to turn the building into a few upscale condominiums that can be rented out to the masses for a profit or into townhouses to be leased."

Jacob nodded and took a sip of his whiskey, "The townhouses would profit better. They would restrict the area from becoming a tourist area and it would raise the price of leasing and allow the beginning of an upscale neighborhood seeing as how it is located in the wealthier parts of the Hamptons."

Chuck nodded, "I will be sure to pass on the information, sir."

Miriam, in another desperate attempt to get the discussion off of business, turned to Charles and gave him a smile, "Charles, where do you go to school?"

Chuck smiled at Mrs. Van Leih, "I attend St. Jude's, ma'am."

"And where do you plan to go to college?" Jacob asked gruffly.

Chuck looked at Mr. Van Leih and felt his nerves jump again. Mrs. Van Leih didn't quite scare him as much as Mr. Van Leih did, "My father would like me to attend his Alumna Marta, which is Princeton, but I would like to attend a school that is a bit closer to home."

"And do you plan on taking over your father's business?" Jacob asked but before Chuck could form a response the maid came in.

"Dinner is ready, sir."

Miriam smiled widely, happy to once again escape any kind of talk of business. She wasn't one to avoid business discussion, however, she believed that there was a time and place for all conversation and a dinner where they were meeting their granddaughter's love interest was not the time to discuss business as far as she was concerned, "Thank you, Eliza. What do you say we adjourn to the dining room for dinner?"

No one said anything to agree or disagree otherwise; they all merely stood up and followed Miriam into the dining room. The dinner began in uncomfortable silence and continued that way for a few minutes.


	15. Chapter Thirteen B

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter 13 B

Chuck took a deep breath to try and calm himself down a bit. Something Elizabeth must have noticed seeing as she took his hand in hers under the table and gave it a slight squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned her smiled stiffly, but was pulled out of him thoughts by Jacob, "So, Charles, do you plan on taking over your father's business?" He repeated, scowling. Jacob Van Leih hated having to repeat himself.

Chuck nodded and set down his fork, "Yes, sir. Last year he began to actively involve me in a project, which he plans to have me continue doing throughout the next five years until I graduate from college. And each year will progressively have more active involvement on my part."

Jacob nodded. He wasn't exactly thrilled that Charles seemed to be on the path of a young man that he would deem appropriate for his granddaughter. The Bass real estate business, though new money, was still a flourishing business and could seemingly hold its own against the older businesses that were still in high demand. It would appear that young Mr. Bass was on his way to a bright future that could both compliment his granddaughter's future and still provide her with a stable stepping stone for her personal interests as well.

"Charles, you seem like a bright young man. However, I am afraid that there are some…less than admirable…things being said about you. Would you care to explain that?" Jacob raised an eyebrow as he finished his question.

Chuck sighed and set down his fork.

"Grandfather!' Elizabeth exclaimed as she brought her hand up to her face and sent him a look that said, 'I am SO sorry!'

He gave her a small smile to help keep her a little less embarrassed or nervous. He wasn't exactly sure which was going through her head at the moment. Chuck was faced with a very awkward and difficult question and so he decided to answer it doing what he did best: He lied through his teeth, "I'm afraid that I don't know everything that is being said about me, sir. Truthfully, I was surprised that there were obviously such disappointing things being said about me when Elizabeth mentioned it herself. I am aware that I have done some…questionable…things in my past and possibly a few in the near past that I probably shouldn't have done," he took a moment to think about what to say next.

He took a sip of his drink to get rid of the parched feeling in his throat before speaking again, "All I can say about the things I have done in the past is that when I reached the beginning of my teenage years I rebelled quite strongly against my father and his wishes for me and I think that in some ways I have still been doing so up until recently. I enjoyed working the project last year and with my father's new marriage to Lillian Van der Woodsen I now have a younger sibling that I am responsible for looking out for and even an older sister to think about. Both Serena and Eric are important to me and I try to make sure that nothing happens to them. I can't say that I am happy about what is being said about me, but I feel that, while clearing up the misconceptions about myself is important, I have other equally, if not more important obligations to my family that need to be taken care of first."

"And those obligations would be learning your father's business and helping your new siblings?" Jacob asked, keeping his surprise at bay. That was definitely not the answer he had expected to get from Charles.

Chuck nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jacob resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. However, he caught his granddaughter's eyes which seemed to say, 'You promised to give him a chance! What are you doing?' He wasn't sure how to explain to her that he was just trying to protect her. Even though he trusted her judgment he still had heard far too many displeasing things about this young man. She would be mad at him, but eventually she would get over it.

"Charles, my granddaughter says that you are not everything that I have heard, and so far you seem to be proving her right…but I have to ask…with all of the conquests that you've had over the years how am I to know that my granddaughter is not just another?" Jacob demanded.

"Grandfather!"

"Jacob, really!"

He ignored both his granddaughter's and his wife's protests at his question. Dinner was nearly over and he wanted to know what young Mr. Bass's intentions was toward his granddaughter…it was not an unreasonable question. He fully believed that, were his ex son-in-law Jeffery, here he would have supported the question 100%.

"As I've said, sir, most of what you have probably heard about me was due to the rebellious nature I had towards my father and I am afraid that lack of a steady relationship is a result of that nature. I am not sure how I can prove to you that I see Elizabeth differently than I have other girls in the past. I know that there has only been one other girl that has refused to take any of my crap, for lack of a better word, and that would be my new step-sister, Serena and by extension her best friend Blair," he said seriously. He was hopping beyond hope that the whole craziness that went down with Blair at the end of the school year had not made it back to Mr. Van Leih.

"What makes Elizabeth different than my past is that she is not one to deal with my less than admirable moments. She's the first one to point it out when I'm being a jerk. She's determined to get what she wants but at the same time, picks her battles accordingly. While, she is careful to take into consideration what others say, she is also willing to get to know a person before forming her own opinion about someone. She has a sensible and reasonable head on her shoulders and even in the short time that I have known her, she seems to have begun rubbing off on me," he said sincerely. Yet he refused to look over at Elizabeth. Here he was telling her grandfather things that he had not even told her yet.

He wasn't entirely sure what was happening to him. This wasn't like him; he wasn't one to put his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. He had learned a long time ago that when you did that you risked getting hurt more than you wanted to.

He just sat there looking at her grandfather and trying with all of his strength to keep from panicking right then and there. He was getting emotionally attached to Elizabeth far faster than he had expected himself to. This wasn't even close to the debacle that had happened with Blair mere months ago…and yet here he was sitting at the Van Leih formal dining room table, palms sweaty and his nerves rattled farther than he had ever had them before.

Jacob looked at the young man in front of him. He could see that something had the boy rattled, though Charles did an excellent job at hiding it from his granddaughter and wife. As a lawyer, it was easy for him to spot when the opposition was getting nervous, anxious and the like.

While Charles had not expressed how intelligent his granddaughter was, Jacob was pleased to note that Charles had picked up on things that most his age probably wouldn't have. He could tell from the description Charles had given that the young man knew his granddaughter was beautiful, but had had the decency not to use that as a reason as to why she was different from the others.

As much as he hated to admit that it appeared that he was wrong about Charles Bass he was also pleased that his granddaughter's judgment was as sound and trustworthy as it had always been. He would still keep his eye out on the young man as he continued to court his granddaughter, but that would have been protocol no matter who she dated.

He had to admit, quite reluctantly, that Charles Bass would not be leaving his granddaughter's life anytime soon.

He nodded his head and picked up his glass of wine that he had switched to for dinner, "Hmm," Jacob titled his head contemplatively, "Charles, you hurt her and I won't be a pleasant man to deal with."

Chuck nodded silently, more scared than he'd like to admit, and turned back to his dinner. He was still too on edge to look at Elizabeth.

Dinner was finished about thirty minutes later and Chuck and Elizabeth were getting ready to leave. After saying goodbye and complimenting the meal the two left the penthouse and stepped out into the hallway, where Chuck could finally breathe.

Elizabeth turned to him and looked at him in concern, "Chuck, are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her, "I think so," he trailed off slightly.

She looked down and took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze, "Do you want to take me home and give yourself a chance to clear your head? I know this is all new to you and my grandfather wasn't exactly easy to deal with."

He gave a crooked smile, "He cares about you, Elizabeth. I would have been more worried if he had been easy on me. He's the man in your life while your father can't be. It's understandable. "

She sighed and looked up at him with concern in her eyes, "I know that. But that doesn't mean it is any easier on your nerves. Trust me I have two male best friends back in Roswell. I've seen them after a meet the parents' dinner."

He looked at her skeptically, but went with it anyway. He doubted anyone felt as scared as he did 'cause as far as Chuck knew, no one had sat down with Jacob Van Leih and had an boyfriend introduction with him. Chuck quickly changed his train of thought, "What about your father?"

She smiled and laughed at that, "My grandfather will probably call him tonight and tell him about the entire dinner. It won't be that bad if or when you meet him."

Chuck nodded and stayed silent for a few moments and then gave her a soft kiss, "Are you sure you don't mind if I take you home?"

She smiled at him, "We've already had dinner. And you're still walking me to my door and giving me a kiss good night. I could think of a lot of ways that this night could end worse."

He nodded and pressed another kiss to her lips before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the building and to his car to bring her home. His nerves were still vibrating at 100 mph, or at least that was what it felt like, but he would save his grand freak out for when he got back home. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she already appeared to be.

* * *

_What's this, Chuck Bass meeting the family? Looks like New Girl is better at playing with the sharks than originally thought. But doesn't she know that the fiercest shark hasn't even landed back in UES yet? If she keeps playing in the infested waters she going to get bit when Queen B returns…_

_Who am I? Now that's a secret I'll Never tell._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Chuck ignored everyone as he made his way up to his rooms of the Palace Hotel. He knew half of them didn't care; they simply said 'hello' because he was the boss's son. And the ones who tried to start a conversation with him, he merely sent death glares at them. He really was not in the mood to be social…or accommodating in any way.

Finally escaping the masses he pushed his hotel door opened and closed it harder than necessary. This entire night was turning into a fucking disaster. Chuck walked over to the bar and got himself a drink, a drink that he could have used a good two hours ago. He closed his eyes and let the alcohol take effect.

Chuck then began pacing the width of his large common room, his drink still in hand. This had never happened to him before. He was at a complete loss not only at the fact that it had happened but also at the fact that he had no idea what to do about it. What _was_ he supposed to do now? Jacob Van Leih hated Chuck Bass.

Chuck took another angry sip. How was it possible that someone could hate him? He brought his free hand up to the bridge of his nose and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He gave in and admitted to himself that many people did, in fact, hate Chuck Bass, but this was different. This time…

Charles leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor.

Fuck. This time… he cared.

This time he didn't want someone to hate him…specifically…he didn't want Jacob Van Leih to hate him.

This was not meant to happen! Chuck Bass cared about no one and nothing. So, why the hell was Jacob's opinion bothering him so much?

Involuntarily, the answer rose to Chuck's lips.

"Elizabeth."

He closed his eyes when he realized the truth of the revelation.

That's why Chuck was upset. Not because Jacob Van Leih hated him, but because _Elizabeth's_ _grandfather_ hated him.

Chuck reached a hand up and delved his fingers through his hair. Christ, this was getting complicated. Way too complicated for Chuck's taste.

Chuck found Elizabeth gorgeous and witty and fascinating and utterly irresistible. He found her more appealing and worth more of his time than any other girl he had ever come across before. She wasn't supposed to end up being such an important part of his life, and now… now, he found himself getting far more invested than he had ever thought he would find himself.

Women loved Chuck Bass and he loved women. That was how this was supposed to go. No tiny slip of a girl was supposed to come in and… Chuck shook his head.

He didn't even know what he and Liz were.

He was interested in her. More interested than he had been with anyone before, even Blair. But when was 'interested' too interested? Charles chuckled darkly.

And when was it too late to get out?

Chuck had no idea what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He had bailed on Blair because he was too invested in her, but he was so much farther past that point with Elizabeth now.

He needed to think clearly. He needed to speak with someone who had been here before.

Charles slipped his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Nathaniel? Yes… I need you to come over… No, _now_… Because I'm having a fucking crisis!" Chuck snarled into his phone before viscously flipping his phone shut and throwing it across the room. He heard it slam into the bar counter, but was much more interested in sipping at his drink to care.

Eventually the scotch ran out and he was forced to stop his thinking and stand in order to go get another. As he poured himself another drink a knock sounded.

"It's open," Chuck yelled as he poured a second drink already knowing that it was Nate behind that door.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as he surveyed Chuck's appearance carefully while simultaneously collapsing on the couch, "No offense but you look like shit, what happened?"

Chuck moved to sit beside him as he handed over Nate's drink, "Elizabeth's family hates me."

Nate blinked in shock before quickly recovering, "You went to meet her family?"

Charles just glared. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with _that_ issue. Sure he had never met with a girl's family before, but he figured that was the least of his issues at the moment.

"Right. Not the point," Nate coughed, "Okay, so what do you care if her family hates you? You don't care about anyone."

"Hence the crisis!" Chuck said obviously as he gestured with his hand causing some of his scotch to spill over.

"I have to ask, is it the fact that Jacob Van Leih doesn't like you or because Elizabeth's grandfather doesn't like you?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

Chuck glared at his friend again, "Do you see where my crisis lies now? I could care less if Jacob Van Leih likes me or not! Yet, I can't stand that her _grandfather_ hates me! Do you see my problem? This is not how I do things. This is not how Chuck Bass acts!"

"What? Like you care about Liz? That Chuck Bass doesn't get attached to a girl he actually cares about and then by extension cares what her family thinks? Newsflash, Chuck. I knew the second I saw you looking at her at that Gala that you cared about her more than the other girls you've been interested in. Hell you were looking at Elizabeth that night like you were looking at Blair before she left."

Chuck was silent as he thought about that. Had he really liked Elizabeth that long? Had he been more invested in this relationship longer than he thought? Did he… consider Elizabeth to be his… girlfriend?

Maybe, Nate was right. Maybe Liz had captured Chuck's interest a long time ago and Chuck was only realizing it now…

"Shit," Chuck muttered as he brought his hand to his face and ran his palm from his forehead to his chin and breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down a bit.

When that didn't work he got up from his seat next to Nathaniel and walked back over to the bar to pour himself another drink. All these revelations in one night could not be healthy for a guy his age. He was too young for stuff like this to be happening to him.

He could feel Nathaniel's gaze on him as he moved around the room with his newly poured scotch in hand; although now he had moved from pacing back and forth to doing laps around his common room. Had he not had so much on his mind he probably would have felt like a hamster in one of those hamster balls that just keep going around and around but they never really get anywhere.

"Is it really that bad that you found a girl that you care about, Chuck?" Nate asked from the couch.

Chuck stopped in his tracks and took in Nathaniel's question. Was it really bad that he had found someone that he cared about and seemed to care for him equally? Truthfully, he wasn't sure. He was a seventeen year old guy. He still had all of college to go through before he technically had to think about settling down with anyone and starting a family of his own…a thought that still made him shudder.

But then on the other hand she wasn't like the others that ran in his social circles. Sure she had money that surpassed his family's bankroll, but she didn't seem to care how much money she had, never mind how much money he had. She talked to him, not at him. She listen to him; she actually listened, she didn't just hear what she wanted to. And she wasn't with him because of the Bass name.

Sure when he had learned that her last name was Van Leih it has strengthened his interest in her, but if he was truthful with himself, her last name wasn't the reason that he kept going back to her.

In short, he was screwed because whether caring about her as much as he did was a bad thing or not…he did care about her and there was no getting around it anymore. At this point he wouldn't be able to get out. Even if he tried she would still be on his mind all the time.

He looked over at Nathaniel and was silent for a few moments, "Doesn't matter. She's not going anywhere any time soon."

There was an awkward silence for several long minutes before…

"So… I kind of made out with your sister."

* * *

_Wow. Quite the startling revelation for our very own Bass. Hmm, it seems that love is floating in the air and it's going from Van Leih to Bass to Van der Woodson to Archibald. Wonder who's going to be struck with the love bug next? You'll have to keep your eyes peeled to get that answer…_

_What's my secret? Now, that's something I'll never give up_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sighing in frustration Elizabeth, threw the magazine that she was attempting to read onto her bed. This was ridiculous. Chuck was really beginning to worry her. It was now three days after the near disastrous dinner with her grandparents. Sure her grandfather now begrudgingly liked Chuck, but she knew that Chuck had still been put through some form of hell that night.

In all honesty, she hadn't expected a phone call the day after the dinner. She knew that if Chuck had called Nate and they had done their guy thing, then both of them were either too sleep deprived from playing video games or were probably nursing a decent hang over.

But now it's been three days and she was really beginning to worry.

She wasn't expecting this hour long phone call or that they would have this in deep, heartfelt, soul bearing conversation or anything like that. She just wanted, at the most, a small text message letting her know that he was fine… that they were fine.

Elizabeth looked over at her cell phone for a moment before picking it up. She flipped it open and scrolled through the millions of unopened text messages that Max had sent her. Ignoring her ex's attempts at conversation she once more searched for a missed message from Chuck.

She found none.

Closing her phone in aggravation, Elizabeth let her head fall back against her pillows, "That's it. I will not be the girl that sits home waiting for her maybe boyfriend to call. I'll go get a coffee and maybe stop by his place at the Palace…maybe I should just call him instead of stopping by…" she chewed on her lip nervously.

Getting frustrated with herself once more, Elizabeth got up, slipped on a pair of comfortable flip flops, grabbed her purse, cell phone and sun glasses before practically stomping out of her penthouse apartment. She didn't care if she wasn't acting accordingly for her family's social status…Chuck had her confused and if there was one thing that she hated more than anything, it was to be confused.

Elizabeth sent tight smiles to those that said 'hello' to her as she made her way out of the building. She put on her sunglasses and made her way to the nearest Starbucks. She needed a good dose of caffeine…not to mention something cold, it was hotter than she would like.

Sometimes, she wondered how the heat back in Roswell had never bothered her as much as the heat here in Manhattan did, but the heat was, right now, the least of her problems. At the moment, she was leaning towards just giving him a call on his cell phone and saying 'hi' or something. That didn't scream clingy girlfriend as much as going over to his hotel room did…and seeing how she wasn't even sure if she was his girlfriend or not it was probably the better of the two options.

When she was right outside Starbucks she noticed the long line. She might as well call while she's waiting in line. It would give her something else to focus on. She hated waiting in long lines and she didn't want to make it seem like she was checking up on him or anything.

Elizabeth relaxed a bit as she stepped into the cool building of Starbucks and got in line. Resigning herself to a decent wait she pulled out her cell phone and flipped through her contact information and took a deep breath before hitting send.

She was about to hang up after it had rang about six times. She wasn't really sure whether or not she wanted to leave him a message on his voicemail or not. However, the choice was taken out of her hands when a strange voice answered the phone.

"Yeah?" demanded a slurred voice at the other end of the line.

She was silent for a moment as she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. It certainly sounded like Chuck Bass…but he didn't sound like himself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the same voice demanded again.

Elizabeth took the phone off of her ear and looked at it oddly for a moment before putting it back to her ear, "Chuck?" she asked cautiously.

"Eizbet…libeth…Liz? Is that you?" Chuck asked as he stumbled over her name from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Chuck, are you okay?" she asked him. She was really concerned now. He had never called her Liz before. And if she was truthful with herself, she liked the fact that he didn't call her Liz, but that was something to think about on another day.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Nate was here yesterday and the yesterday before that yesterday," he said casually and she heard the sound of ice hitting glass very closely to the phone.

"Chuck, are you drunk?" she asked in a half surprise and half concerned voice. It wasn't that she was surprised that he drank; it was that he was obviously still drunk. But more concerning was the fact that he was still drunk after three days.

"Nope," he popped his lips at the end exaggeratedly.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. He may be drunk, but she found him to be a slightly amusing drunk, "Well, it certainly sounds that way."

She heard a muffled laugh coming from him and then frowned again as she moved closer to the counter, "Chuck, are you okay? I'm worried."

"I'm sorriiiee, Liz. I know how much you wanted grandfather to like your me…no wait…your me to like grandfather," he continued to stumble over his sentence.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to get her grandfather for this. Here he was, so worried that her grandfather didn't like him and that she would be upset about it, that he had probably been drinking for the past three days.

"Chuck, don't worry about it, okay? I'm at Starbucks right now. Do you want me to pick you up some coffee and then bring it over to you?" she asked, hoping against hope that he would agree.

"Ooohh, an Irish Cream sounds good," he said, slightly distracted.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Uh huh, I'll see what I can do about that. I'll see you in a couple of minutes okay?" she asked as she made her way to the counter.

"Okay," Chuck answered before hanging up.

She gave the girl behind the counter a tight smile as she ordered her cold, caffeinated, chocolaty goodness, "Can I also have an extra large plain, strong, black coffee, please? In fact, make it two."

* * *

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

* * *

With the three coffees in hand Elizabeth found herself outside of Chuck's hotel room. She knocked on the door and waited. She winced when she heard him crash into something. The expletives that followed obviously meant that whatever he had crashed into had hurt.

Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry when she looked up at him when he opened the door. Sure, Chuck may be drunk, but he had also opened the door without a shirt on.

"Liz," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled herself out of her dazed state and shook her head before putting her free hand on his chest and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before pushing him back a little, "Alright, Bass, time to sober you up a bit. And then you can tell me why you've probably been drinking for the last three days."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not drunk, Liz."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and handed him one of the two coffees she had gotten him, "Yeah, and that's why you keep calling me Liz. Move your butt inside, Bass."

Chuck sighed and turned around and made his way into his common room and plopped down on his couch. Elizabeth followed him and closed the door behind her. She took the other coffee she had bought for him and set it down next to her as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You're sitting on the coffee table, you know that, right?" Chuck said as he raised one of his eyebrows and took a big drink of his coffee.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "And you plopped down on the couch. I didn't think Basses plopped down anywhere. –So are you sober enough to tell me why you let dinner with my family lead you to three days of drinking?"

Chuck groaned and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch, "I don't want to talk about it."

Elizabeth set her own coffee down and took one of his knees between her hands, "I don't really care if you don't want to talk about it. Obviously my grandfather did something to upset you and I want you to tell me so that I can go over to his house and yell at him for it."

Chuck sighed and lolled his head to the side to look at her, "There is nothing you can do. Besides you going to yell at him isn't exactly going to make him like me any better."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration, "Chuck! Will you please just tell me what is wrong? I didn't expect a call from you the day after dinner because, honestly, I expected you to be like this that day. I did _not_ expect you to be like this **today**! I don't understand why you are letting my grandfather bring you to this!"

Chuck quickly sat up as steadily as he could and looked her in the eyes. He didn't want to be yelled at for this, but he didn't want her to keep worrying either, "I couldn't care less if Jacob Van Leih likes me, Liz. I think by now you know me well enough that I don't usually care whether or not _anyone_ likes me unless they mean something to me. I don't want him to like me because I want him to like me; I want him to like me because **you** want him to like me. I know how much your family's opinion matters to you. You are the first girl where I want her family to like me. I wasn't expecting for how I feel to happen, but it did and here we are. Your grandfather hates me and I am falling in love with you. I've never fallen in love with anyone before, Liz. Not even close."

Elizabeth sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that she had just heard what she thought she heard.

Chuck sighed as he watched her just sit there in shock and got up and walked over to the bar and poured himself another scotch. That's what he gets for telling the truth.

* * *

_THE Chuck Bass in love? Who would have thought that day would come? New Girl must have some pretty impressive powers of persuasion if she got UES's favorite playboy to fall for her. Stay tuned to see what unfolds next._

_Who am I? Now that's a secret I'll Never tell. The Only One._

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"You… you…" Elizabeth shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "God, Chuck! Thanks for dropping this bomb on me!"

Chuck just laughed darkly. He poured a drink as he braced himself for her rejection.

"Okay," Elizabeth took a calming breath, "You ARE in love with me or you're FALLING in love with me?"

"Does it matter?" He asked thickly as he moved to stand behind the bar, as if the space could somehow lessen the pain he was feeling.

She stood up and turned around to face Chuck, who had turned his back to her and was steadily sipping his scotch, "Yes, it matters."

"I'm falling. I'm not in love with you," Chuck replied, the _'yet'_ at the end of his sentence was unsaid, but understood between the two of them none-the-less.

Elizabeth walked over and stood at the bar. She kept the countertop between them, knowing that Chuck needed the space at the moment.

Tracing random patterns on the hard granite, Elizabeth breathed deeply and tried to gather her thoughts. She was silent as she thought about how she felt before finally responding, "I'm falling in love with you too."

Chuck's knuckles turned white as he gripped the glass tightly in his hand. He turned around quickly to face her, "Don't patronize me!" He yelled out angrily as he threw his glass across the room. He took a deep satisfaction at the shock in her eyes as the glass whizzed right by her face and exploded at the far wall.

He took a deep breath trying not to do anything stupid.

"I'm not being patronizing… I'm being honest," Elizabeth whispered.

Charles gave a small condescending laugh, "You expect me to believe that?" He grit through his teeth as he walked away from behind the bar and went to the other side of the room.

Liz turned to face him, but made no move to cross the distance, "I freaked out a little when you said that. Sue me. We've only been dating a little more than three weeks, okay?"

"So, that makes what I feel invalid?" Chuck spat.

"No!" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "I was just shocked. I had to think for a second! I know I'm not in love with you; that's why I asked you to clarify. But I **am** falling, Chuck. I swear."

Chuck snorted derisively, "I bet."

Elizabeth let out a small scream of frustration, "I don't get it! Are you mad at me for not telling you how I feel right away or for feeling how I feel?! I don't understand!" She walked over to him and tugged on his wrist to make him sit down in a large white chair as she perched on the arm, "Please, explain it to me."

He sighed as he visibly just gave in, "Both."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm angry that you didn't respond. I've never done the relationship thing before, but I really feel a lot for you and I thought you did too," Chuck refused to look at Elizabeth as he said this.

"I do. I just needed to think. Just because I feel a lot for you, that doesn't mean I have these stages in my mind where I'm like 'Oh. Date 3. Yep, I'm falling for him now.' I just needed a second to think, I didn't mean to hurt you," She said this so earnestly that Chuck had no choice, but to look up at her. He saw the truth in her eyes and waved away the doubts he felt about her honesty, but there was something else in her eyes. More than just truth… Sympathy? Was Elizabeth feeling sympathy for the pain she had made him feel? Chuck's eyes narrowed. There was nothing he hated more than sympathy. Chuck Bass needed no one's pity.

Even as Chuck thought that, he realized he was wrong. It wasn't sympathy, it was something deeper... Empathy…? Had Elizabeth been hurt before?

His eyes softened, "Okay, I believe you," Chuck whispered, reaching a hand up to gently tuck some brown strands behind her ear, "I know you. You'd never hurt someone on purpose like that."

"Okay, so what about the other thing. Why are you mad at me for feeling how I do. I thought that's what you wanted?" She asked.

"I do. I just…" Chuck ran a hand through is hair, "I don't have the best history with people feeling the same way about me as I do them…" He admitted.

Liz nodded, "I understand… Do you… want to tell me?" She asked, but seeing his pained face, quickly back-tracked, "It's okay if you don't! I understand! You don't need to! I was totally out of bounds, I'm-"

"It's alright, Elizabeth," Chuck smiled weakly, "Okay. Well. I guess I should start with Blair. She was… manipulative and cruel and… just like me. We hated each other. She hid who she was behind a mask of popularity and feigned innocence. She used to date Nathaniel," He looked up quickly to verify she knew who that was.

After she gave a slight nod he continued, "They broke up and she went out drinking at my club. That night, we had sex. She was a virgin and I found a sort of… karmic balance in being the one who took that from her. But then things got more… complicated," Chuck looked down in remembrance. Elizabeth saw this and reached over with her hand to clutch at his.

Feeling her touch snapped Chuck back to what he was doing, "We continued our little affair in secret. I didn't realize it until later when I lost her, but I was starting to care way too much about what she did, who she was with… Nathaniel asked for her back and she left me for him. I was angry. More than angry. I actually felt something for Blair and she just brushed me off. And then she slept with Nathaniel, faking that he was the one who she gave her virginity to."

Chuck smiled viscously, "So, I sent an anonymous text to Gossip Girl telling what we did and Queen Blair became the lowest scum in Upper East Side."

Then Chuck's smugness at his revenge turned into a small, fond smile, "She eventually regained her thrown, we all knew she would. She still hated me and I still hated her, but we worked together briefly to help Serena out. Then at my father's wedding, I saw her and I realized I was in love with her. Or, at least I thought I was," He shook his head.

"Anyway, we got back together… and that lasted all of one week. I realized that I wasn't ready for commitment. I realize now that I simply wasn't ready to commit to **Blair**, but still. We had made plans to go to Europe together, but I bailed instead and spent the summer here," Chuck looked up and saw the vaguely horrified look on Elizabeth's face.

"Don't get me wrong. Blair and I have been friends since we were seven. We don't get along. We fight and we love nothing more than causing the other trouble. But we **are** friends and we do care about each other. Fighting is just who we are when we're together," He explained.

Liz nodded slightly. She could sort of understand that, "I had two friends back home that really don't get along with each other, but are still friends," Granted, Maria and Isabel were on a completely different level than Chuck's drama with Blair…

"Anyway," He continued, "I guess there are only three more people left. So, next up is Serena. She's… complicated," Chuck sighed in thought, "I think of Serena as two different people. There was the girl she was and the girl she is now. I care about the Serena she is now. She's…so different than before. She's kind and caring and… she's family. She's been through a lot this past year and I'd like to think that I've helped her through some of it… Serena's my sister and I take care of my family."

"And then there's the girl she was. She was… exactly like me," Chuck smiled reminiscently, "She partied and drank and fucked around. Serena was the bad girl to my bad boy. We were best friends. For as long as I can remember there have been four of us. Serena, Nate, Blair and me. But Blair and Nathaniel were off in couple-dom for years and that just left me and her. I… loved her. Not in the sisterly way I do now, but in… more of a shared camaraderie way. We were the same. Two of a kind, no one like us. We were rich and bored and needed to do something to get away from it all. Everyone looked up to us. We were the most popular because we were what everyone wanted to be," Chuck laughed darkly, "You could say we were the epitome of poor, little, bored, rich kids."

"I miss that." He said, "What we had. We talked all the time because no one else could understand. We hung out. For four years, ages twelve to sixteen, Serena and I did everything together. These days… I think I hate her a little bit. For turning her back on me and our friendship. Now, we barely say two words to each other," He sighed. Elizabeth's eyes showed understanding. She reached her arm out to hug him, but Chuck visibly moved his head, shaking himself out of it. Elizabeth pulled back. Now wasn't the time.

Chuck continued on, "Next up is the evil Georgina Sparks. She was the one who first introduced me to the world of lies, sex and manipulation. Another thing Serena and I did together. See, this part's the secret that no one really knows, not even Blair or Nathaniel. I lost my virginity to Georgina, but then two hours later, Serena lost her virginity to me."

"Georgina took me and used me and threw me away. She had no care in the world for me or my… well, I wouldn't call it innocence, exactly. Afterwards, I felt… disgusted with what I had done… with what I had allowed her to do. I went to Serena and I told her everything. And she, being Serena, held me in her arms and took away the memory the only way she knew how," Chuck looked up into Elizabeth's eyes, "We were twelve."

Charles disconnected their stare and looked down before taking a deep breath. This one would be the hardest to tell, "Lastly, would have to be my mother. I was eight when she left. I still remember the screaming and glass breaking of that night. She had caught my father with yet another woman, this time in my mother's own house. She was fed up and tired and she screamed she was through. My father tried to calm her down even as his mistress ran out the front door in nothing but a skirt. She slapped him. I remember my shock. No one had ever dared raise their voice to my father, let alone a hand. She said she was done and that she was filing for divorce. I was hiding in the living room at the time. Mother… went into their bedroom and he followed. I couldn't hear what was being said but I heard glass break and later a scream. They came out a little later and she had a bag with her. I had never seen my father so angry. He asked her what she was going to do for money. Said that she didn't know how to work. My mother spat back that she'd rather go into prostitution than continue living here. That's when my father must have caught sight of me because then he asked her what about me? _'What about Chuck? Are you going to just leave your only son?' _That's when she faced me and I saw this… ugly red mark across her cheek and that's when I knew what my father had done to her. She said… she said _'I don't want him. God, knows he's just like you. He'll grow up to be a bastard, just like his father.'_ And then she left. And I never saw her or heard from her again."

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that someone could do that to their son.

"A year ago, Serena just randomly up and left. It reminded me of her. I hadn't thought of her in years and then this ugly reminder came…" Chuck turned his head to look at Elizabeth. There was an odd look on his face. Like he felt guilty.

"I looked her up. I… was curious, I guess. She was alright. Moved to London. She had become a secretary. Fell in love with her boss. Got married. Two adopted kids from Russia and China. I had siblings and she never bothered telling me," Charles sighed, "I don't know why I thought she would."

"I am so sor-" Elizabeth started, but she was cut off.

"I got a phone call two months ago," He said, "It was the police or something. My mother and… my step-father… had died in a car accident. I was listed as family for her… I asked about her kids, did the caring oldest son bit, but I didn't really pay attention to the guy's answer. I just kept thinking about all the times I wished she was dead or the time I spent forcing myself not to think of her. I didn't know what to do. I… still don't know what to do. I don't think my dad even knows my mother's gone…" Chuck paused for a moment before changing the subject, "So, now you know why I'm so screwed up," He laughed standing up.

"You aren't screwed up," Elizabeth replied.

"Then you clearly haven't been listening," He chuckled fakely.

"That's your past. That's your influence. Chuck," She grabbed his hand to get his attention, "That isn't you."

He looked at her and her beautiful serious eyes before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"I'm falling for you and it's scaring the hell out of me," He whispered.

"Me too. You aren't the only one scared, Chuck, I promise. I'm right beside you," She replied quietly.

He nodded his head and thought back to his earlier idea that she had obviously been hurt in the past before pushing those thoughts to the back of his head and smiling for her. With that one action, the entire room's atmosphere lightened exponentially, "I'm taking you out to dinner," He said.

"What?" She laughed.

"I owe you… a lot. So, I'm trying to make it up to. I'm taking you out," He replied, holding onto her hand.

"Okay," She smiled, "Just let me go to the bathroom and clean up," She said.

He grinned and pointed to which door it was.

As soon as she was gone his smile faded and he collapsed on the couch. What he had just told her… he had never told anyone in his life. Was he really ready for what that meant?

A song interrupted his thoughts. It was "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. He remembered the song from a week and a half ago when he and Elizabeth were at dinner. Chuck looked up and saw that Elizabeth would not be returning soon and so he reached over and opened her purse and found her cell phone. He looked through her text messages and raised an eyebrow when he was well over fifty text messages from the same person. 'Max'.

Chuck wondered who it was. He looked up once more to ensure she wasn't on her way back before opening the text and reading it. His rage grew as he read more and more. This Max guy was clearly crazy. It sounded like he was stalking Elizabeth.

Chuck snarled. Clearly, Elizabeth had some explaining to do, but first, Chuck had some things to get. Elizabeth would need a new cell phone with a brand new number. No one touched a hair on his girl's head.

Speaking of his girl… Chuck returned the cell phone to her purse when he heard a door close.

"I'm ready," She smiled at him as she picked up her things.

"Great. Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're my girl, right?" Chuck asked seriously and with more than a little uncertainly.

Elizabeth's smile was blinding, "Right."

Chuck nodded and slipped a guiding hand to her lower back before leading her out. Today, he'd make things right with his girlfriend. Tomorrow, he'd get to work on this Max guy.

* * *

_So, this is what made Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass. Interesting to see what made him the sick and twisted guy he is today. Looks like New Girl is going to have one interesting time…_

_Now, the __**real**__ scoop of Chuck's confession is… Chuck Bass and Serena Van der Woodson, once Manhattan's IT Bad Two-some, were once… lovers? As if Waldorf didn't have enough issues, now to know that, not only did Serena get to Nate first, she also got to Chuck. Too bad Miss Blair, better luck next time._

_With both Nate and Chuck out of the love game, exactly who is left for Queen B? Thoughts to ponder on a New York rainy day…_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	19. Chapter Seventeen

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

Banner: i332.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Elizabeth smiled as Chuck pushed in her seat for her as her eyes roamed the room, "Where are we?" She asked curiously as she looked up at him with an innocent smile.

For a second, Chuck was stunned. He had never seen such an innocent smile before. Everyone he ever met had always wanted something from him. Innocent smiles were never innocent and in fact, they were rarely actual smiles. They were mere tools the people around him used to get him to do what they wanted. But Elizabeth's smile was clearly genuine and Chuck felt his lips upturn slightly. She was so… refreshing compared to all the women he had known.

"Just a little restaurant I like to go to. It's my favorite. Very low key," He responded as he sat down himself.

"Low key?" She raised an eyebrow, "And it's your favorite?"

Charles chuckled, "Contrary to popular belief, I do like to have down time by myself on occasion," Chuck smiled as he heard Elizabeth's tinkling laugh.

"I bet Gossip Girl would love to get her hands on a picture of this infamous Bass downtime," She teased.

"I bet," He drawled his reply as he heard the sliding door open. Once he and Elizabeth had entered the restaurant, the host had taken them straight to a private back room to enjoy peace and quiet away from the masses.

"Sir, Ma'am. Your menus," The waiter spoke with a thick French accent as he set down the menus in front of them, "I shall come back in a minute for your orders."

Elizabeth watched the man as he walked to the door and left. She felt Chuck's eyes on her and she held back a smile.

"Should I be jealous?" Chuck asked with his small half smile on his face, his eyes showing that he was only partially serious.

Elizabeth turned to look at him before tilting her head to the side in inquiry, "Do you think that man was really French?"

Chuck couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face as he replied to her surprising question, "I think that this is a French restaurant and that it doesn't matter whether he is French or not, so long as he sounds French."

"Yes, but that's my point!" Elizabeth waved her hand to illustrate her point, "Is he really French? Or is it a complete lie made up to go with the restaurant? Don't you ever wonder about the truth about people?"

Chuck's smile faded as he looked her in the eye seriously, "All the time," He told her, "But this is the Upper East Side, darling. No one is telling the truth. Everyone is lying and hiding something behind their closed doors," He continued with a small smile to take the edge off what he was telling her.

"And you?" She whispered, "Are you hiding? Do you lie?"

"All the time," Charles whispered to her.

Elizabeth blinked, taken aback by his honesty, "But you're telling me the truth now. You aren't hiding."

Chuck blinked as his brow furrowed, "That's true. But that's because you're special. You don't lie to me so I've decided that I won't lie to you."

"A little lie can be a good thing," She countered.

His lips twitched up, "I agree. But for the big things, truth is what's important," He slid closer to her as he leaned over the table, "Just out of curiosity, exactly what are you trying to prove?"

She smiled as she looked away, "Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked with faux innocence.

Chuck laughed as he leaned back in his chair, "Alright, if that's how you want to play this, I won't argue."

The door slid open once more and the waiter came in, "Your orders?"

Chuck smirked as Liz hastily opened her menu and scanned the pages, "We'll have Gougeres and Brie pastries as appetizers, if that's alright with you?" He asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pinked as both Chuck and the waiter stared at her, "Yes, that's fine."

Charles nodded, "And if it is also alright with you, I'd prefer if you didn't serve wine tonight."

Once again, she nodded her agreement, her eyes furrowed in confusion. Since when did Chuck Bass not want to drink?

"I'll have the roasted beef tenderloin," Chuck finished his order as he then gestured for the waiter to turn toward Liz.

"Uhm, I'd like the braised orange chicken, please."

The waiter nodded, "How would you like it cooked?"

"Bleu," She replied.

The waiter picked up their menus and silently walked out leaving Liz to stare at Chuck in shock.

"No wine?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "If you'd like some, I can call him back…?"

"Don't be ridiculous," She waved away, "I just want to know why you don't want any."

Charles reached over to hold her hand in his own, "I don't want tonight to be tainted by the drunkenness of alcohol."

Elizabeth blinked, stunned by his response. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. Granted, Chuck didn't say many sweet things to her, but still. She felt a soft smile creep onto her mouth as she ducked her head and to stare embarrassedly at the napkin before her.

She itched to remove her hand from his grasp in order to fidget with them, but she forced herself to remain steady. Normally, she had no problems with her composure around others, but Chuck just had a way of making her feel unsettled… and she found that she rather liked that about him.

"So, what are you going to tell them?" Elizabeth inquired, desperate to take her mind off the warmth of his hands on hers.

"Tell who?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Your friends, your family. Are you going to tell them about us?" She clarified as she felt herself regain her footing in the conversation. Chuck Bass would not keep the upper hand all night, she'd make sure of it.

"Hmm," Chuck mused as he reluctantly let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair to think.

Elizabeth let out an inaudible sigh. She wasn't sure if she was thankful for her hands back, free to fidget under the table, or if she missed the warmth, the connection, his hands provided.

"Yes, I suppose I do need to bring it up soon, don't I?" He mused aloud, his sharp eyes catching her body language with ease.

_Interesting_, he mused, _I make her quite uncomfortable_. He smirked at the thought. _That could be fun._

"You haven't mentioned me at all?" She asked, a little hurt. She had brought him over for dinner with her family, but he didn't even mention her name?

Chuck smiled easily as he reached over to run a finger down her forearm in a soft whisper of a touch that sent shivers down her back as she fought the urge to jump or blush, "I haven't really had a need to. Gossip Girl insured that everyone knew about us before there really even was an us. Nathaniel knows, Serena knows, I'm sure Lily and Eric both know by now as well. Who else is there?" He asked, even though he knew of two more people that needed to know about their relationship… but he decided to leave Blair for a later day, which of course left his father.

"But you haven't told them anything? You, not gossip," She asked.

Chuck pursed his lips in contemplation, "I've spoken with Nathaniel, but no one else. You bring up a fair point."

Liz smiled, happy to have won that round before her smile slipped off in shock.

"You should come over to meet them tomorrow."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, "You're inviting me to meet your…"

"Family," Chuck supplied, amused at her reaction.

"Are you-" She was cut off by the door opening.

"I apologize for the delay," The waiter said as he set down the two cheese appetizers and set down iced waters in front of the couple.

As soon as the waiter walked out, Chuck turned back to his girlfriend, "Sure?"

Elizabeth blinked in confusion.

He smiled as he clarified, "You said 'are you' and I said 'sure?'. Yes, I am sure that I want you to meet my family. After all, fair is fair, is it not? I met your family, you get the distinct… pleasure of meeting mine."

Elizabeth's happy smile faded, "Is that why you are doing this? Because I invited you to meet grandma and grandfather?"

"You misunderstand, Elizabeth," Chuck replied, "I merely meant that the awkwardness and worry I went through, which you so thoroughly mocked, when I met your grandparents is now left to you. The tables have turned, darling."

She felt a smile creep across her face at his daring words. _The tables have turned, have they? We'll have to see about that…_

Chuck smiled as he read the challenge in her eyes and the fierce glare of determination. He hid his smile behind the glass of water, but that did nothing to hide his excitement. Who needed the thrill of the chase, when the hunt is so much better.

* * *

_Well, it seems that our newest favorite couple is doing much better than we thought. We all know that Bass loves the chase and that once the thrill is gone, so is he, but it seems that Chuck found a new way to stay interested. The thrill of the hunt, the one on one interaction between the predator stalking its prey and the baby lamb, new to the city, that knows it's being hunted as it thinks of ways to escape. The real question in this scenario is, however, does __the prey want to escape and is the hunter planning on killing said prey? Who ever heard of the lion falling for the lamb?... This isn't Twilight and there aren't any vampires or werewolves to rescue our little lamb, so the question soon becomes what do you do when the world is falling around your head and the __lamb you wanted turns out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing?_

_Sorry, Chuck Bass, but maybe Elizabeth Van Leih isn't quite the girl you thought she was._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	20. Chapter Eighteen

"Sangre Azul"

By SnowyOwl17 and Tenshi noyo ryu taiga aka Peyton Leigh

Disclaimer: We do not own Roswell or Gossip Girl. The "Gossip Girl" we set up for this fic (the email) is in no way the real Gossip Girl.

Summary: When Liz Parker's parents get a divorce, she has to move all the way to NYC where she has to meet and blend in with Chuck Bass and the Upper East Side. Problem is, in New York, everyone loves a good scandal. And what bigger scandal is there than _the_ Chuck Bass... taken? Seems like everyone's going to be watching Gossip Girl for this scoop.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

"Could you pass the crepes?" Lily Bass nee Van der Woodson asked her son Eric.

"Sure," He said as he reached over and passed them to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you, dear," She replied as once more the table was in silence.

Elizabeth couldn't help but fidget slightly in her seat next to Chuck. She sat across from Eric and far from Lily. Liz inconspicuously looked at the two empty chairs. One at the head of the table opposite Lily and one directly to the right of Lily. Elizabeth assumed that the chair to the right belonged to Chuck's infamous step-sister Serena. Elizabeth turned her head slightly to look at the doorway, wondering if Serena was ever going to come to brunch.

Did she not come because she knew that Elizabeth would be there? Did she hate Chuck's new girlfriend? He had said that he and Serena used to be very close, how much did Serena's opinion of her count to him? He had said that he had once been in love with her, was this Serena's way of saying that she was jealous?

Several thoughts raced through Elizabeth's head as the awkward silence continued.

Chuck, seeing Liz's face grow more and more panicked, smirked before slipping his hand into her own, under the table.

His touch immediately snapped her out of it and she squeezed his hand in thanks.

"So, Elizabeth," Lily started awkwardly, "I apologize for my husband not being here. He had an important business meeting in Shanghai."

"That's alright. I understand," Elizabeth replied with a small smile as she gripped Chuck's hand tighter, causing Chuck to wince slightly. Eric picked up on Chuck's pain and smiled as he realized that Elizabeth was apparently more nervous than her cool façade had shown.

"Where did you say you go to school?" Lily asked as she pushed her plate of barely touched fruit and crepes forward in a clear sign that she was finished.

"I start Constance in the fall," Elizabeth explained as she used her left hand to push her food around delicately with her fork. Her grandmother had ingrained in her mind the inappropriateness of allowing your utensils to make sound when touching the plate.

Lily caught that Elizabeth was using her left hand and realized that she must have been holding onto Charles' hand with her right, since she had previously been eating with her other hand. Lily allowed a small smile to grace her face. Perhaps this was what Serena and Eric had been talking about when they said that Chuck had changed…

"So, I hear that you just recently moved here. Where did you live before?" Lily asked as she folded her hands beneath her chin as she leaned on her elbows gracefully.

Elizabeth's eyes couldn't help but glance at the elbows on the table. _Rule number three, never allow your elbows touch the table while eating. It is disgraceful_, her grandmother's voice spoke in her head. However, since Elizabeth didn't put much stock in her grandmother's etiquette rules and since Lily was obviously finished eating, Elizabeth took care to lock her grandmother's voice away into the back of her mind.

"I live in Roswell," she replied.

"Oh, what school did you go to?" Lily asked curiously.

"I went to the public school there," Elizabeth replied, "My father didn't want me in a boarding school far away and the nearest private school was miles away."

"I see," Lily nodded. When Serena had gone to boarding school, her family had fallen apart. Lily could understand wanting to keep family together, "I'm very sorry. I know Chuck wanted you to meet Serena, but I'm afraid I have no idea where she is. She said she'd only be gone for an hour, but-"

"Mom, I'm back! Sorry, I'm late! Is she still here?" A voice called out from the living room.

"In here, Serena!" Lily called out as a tall blonde walked through the open walkway.

Elizabeth had seen pictures of the Serena Van der Woodson on Gossip Girl and in the tabloids, but Serena appeared to be so much more beautiful and tall and leggy and, just 'wow', in person. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a little insecure. This was the woman Chuck used to love? The one he lives with? The one he professed to care deeply about, even now? Liz had never felt so small and ugly and completely un-special as she did the moment Serena Van der Woodson walked through the door.

"Hey! You're still here! I'm Serena," the blonde smiled vibrantly as she sat down at her chair just as a maid came in holding a plate for Serena's breakfast.

Serena wasted no time in scooping up huge amounts of eggs, sausage and fruit. She grabbed a crepe and started spreading massive amounts of butter and powdered sugar on it.

"How do you eat like that?" Eric asked, his face twisted in disgust as she shoveled a fork full of eggs in her mouth.

"I work it off," Serena smirked as she winked at her little brother.

Charles chuckled as Lily sighed, "Serena, is that really necessary?"

"What, mom. Eric's more than old enough to know about these kinds of things," Serena smiled.

Elizabeth smiled as the tight, uncomfortable air around brunch was broken the moment Serena sat down. Despite her envy and small insecurity, she was glad that she was able to meet Serena.

"So, what did I miss?" Serena asked as she plopped a blueberry in her mouth.

"We were just discussing Elizabeth's schooling," Lily answered.

Serena made a face, "Bor-ring!"

Lily sighed as she dropped her napkin in her lap and leaned back for Serena to take control of the conversation, even as a small, proud smile worked its way onto her lips.

"You are going to Constance, aren't you?" Serena asked as she turned to face Chuck's new girlfriend.

"I thought school was boring?" Lily inquired smilingly.

"Mo-om?" Serena replied as she rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her, "Yes, I am."

"Good. We should definitely bond and tell embarrassing stories about Chuck," Serena stated matter-of-factly.

"Really, sis, is that necessary?" Chuck asked with a raised brow.

"First, don't call me 'sis'," She hissed as she kicked out at Chuck's knee causing a grunt, "Second, of course it is. We want to make sure Liz, can I call you Liz?" She asked and returned to Chuck after receiving a nod, "Knows what she's getting into when she's dating you. In fact, I don't think she even knows about your foundation," Serena smiled tauntingly.

"Foundation?" Lily and Chuck asked in unison.

"Yes, the Chuck Bass Foundation for Teens with Genital Herpes," Serena smirked as she took a succulent bite of a strawberry.

"There isn't one," Chuck scowled.

"Oh, yes there is. Blair told me about it. Apparently, Vanessa used the money you gave her when you bought that blank tape to start a foundation in your honor. Isn't that sweet of her?" Serena smirked.

Eric started laughing hysterically at Chuck's displeased face while Lily herself had to hide her smile behind her napkin. Elizabeth turned her head so that her boyfriends couldn't see the large grin spread across her face.

"I had wondered what Brooklyn's little girlfriend on the side had done with my money," Chuck scowled as he mentally went over all the different revenge scenarios he could think of for little Miss Brooklyn V.

Serena's smile faded slightly at the mention of Dan, "Well, now you know," She said as she mustered up a smile that seemed faker than her other ones. She turned to Elizabeth, "Wanna get out of here? We could go shopping and I can tell you all the dirt you'll ever need on Chuck Bass," She laughed.

"Shopping sounds good," Elizabeth agreed as the two girls stood up to grab their coats.

"Wait a second, don't I get a say in this?" He asked smoothly.

"No," The two girls replied before looking at each other and smiling widely.

Liz went to get her coat from the maid and as Serena went to follow, she gasped as Chuck grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

"If you scare Elizabeth off or figure out a way to get her to hate me, I swear…" Chuck's eyes had turned to ice as he glared at his "sister".

"You really like her?" Serena asked as she tilted her head and looked up at him.

"…Yeah…" Chuck admitted with a sigh as he let go of her arm and lifted his hand and ran it across his hair.

Serena blinked, shocked at his honesty, "Wow… Don't worry, Chuck. If you haven't scared her off yet, I don't think my stories will."

"Haha," He replied sarcastically, "Actually…" He trailed off in thought, "This would give me the perfect opportunity…"

Serena's eyes narrowed as Liz walked back to them.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ohh, nothing," Chuck smiled as he leaned over to kiss Serena on the cheek and Elizabeth on the mouth, "I just need to go get a new phone and call an… acquaintance of mine…"

"A new phone?" Serena questioned.

"An acquaintance?" Liz asked at the same time.

"Hmm… Enjoy your shopping, ladies," Chuck evaded as he waved the two off as they walked out the door.

Liz and Serena both stared as the door slammed shut in their face.

"Well, okay then," Serena said before grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her to the elevator, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," she replied.

Almost three hours later found Elizabeth and Serena laughing hysterically on a park bench, bags surrounding them almost entirely.

"And then Chuck… Chuck goes, 'how much for the night?' and she just goes 'Excuse me!!!' and slapped him across the face," Serena managed out between hysterical laughter.

"God, I don't know if I find the fact that he was trying to solicit a so-called prostitute hysterical or completely horrifying and disgusting!" Elizabeth cried as she clutched at her sides in laughter.

"Find it both, I always do!" Serena sighed as she tried to force her body to calm down, "You know, I really like you. Not at all what Chuck usually brings home," She sneered in disgust.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled before looking at the blonde in concern, "But what about… I thought you were really good friends with Chuck's ex, Blair?"

Serena's smile was wiped off her face and Elizabeth instantly felt remorseful for even bringing it up.

"Yeah, we are, but… I don't know. I guess… you're just so much better for him. Blair made him content. Someone that was like him, but you make him a different person. A completely different person."

"I don't want to change him," Liz said worriedly.

"But it's a good thing!" Serena hastened, "He… Chuck had a rough childhood and he doesn't know how to deal with things, so he drinks or sleeps around, but he doesn't do that with you. He actually… deals with his emotions? I don't know. He's just different."

Elizabeth remembered the day before when Chuck was drunk and talked about his life… Maybe, he was different…

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Serena asked with a confused smile.

"What do you think of Blair?" She asked, genuinely curious what Chuck's ex was like.

Serena put on a bright smile, "Oh, Blair's great. We've been friends forever. She's like the Queen of the Upper East Side, so she's always in the know. And she's always got my back."

Elizabeth frowned, "O…kay…"

"What?" Serena asked as she turned to face her.

"It's just that… I mean, I don't really know you or anything, but all morning you've been all bright and happy and I guess… sparkly?" Elizabeth laughed, "But then you started talking about Blair and it's like you… toned down. Like in two seconds, you made yourself invisible."

Serena sat in thought about Elizabeth's words. She had never really considered it before, but Serena knew that she did tone it down… for Blair. Blair loved the attention and Blair was Serena's best friend, so of course Serena did what she could to help her.

Serena turned over and saw that Elizabeth was looking at her with knowing eyes, "She's my best friend," She explained meekly.

"Shouldn't your best friend want you to be you?" Elizabeth asked before standing up, "Alright, I'm starving. Let's head back to the Palace and see if we can't get Chuck to buy us some lunch," She laughed as if their talk never happened.

Serena smiled in appreciation before frowning in thought. She had a lot to think about tonight…

* * *

_Spotted: New Girl and S bonding down the streets of 5__th__ Ave. But what we want to know is how long that will last. Summer is coming to a close and with it comes Queen B, back to take her thrown. And she definitely won't appreciate Serena's friendliness with the enemy. Soon, all of New York will get to see if Chuck and Elizabeth's summer scorcher will freeze in the waking of Waldorf's ice cold heart._

_Until then,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
